So Far Away
by Otaku Mom
Summary: COMPLETE Momiji is 25 years old now and graduating from college. Seven years ago Tohru disappeared from the Sohma lives under Akito's orders. Momiji and his Poppa have a plan to find Tohru, will it succeed? Momiru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are mine. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Author's Notes: However the plot of this story is mine and may or may not have any bearing on the manga. I have read through Volume 8. As far as I am concerned, Akito is still a guy, rumors to the contrary do not figure in my way of thinking.

The plot is a figment of my fevered imagination and I take all credit for it be it for good or ill. Please read my Prologue and let me know what you think.

**So Far Away**

_**I love you but you are so far away. I see you each day. Your smile, your laughter, they brighten my world but my fantasy is so far away. I love you but my love I will not confess because they love you and need you more. In my dreams I love you so, but in reality you are so far away.**_

_**Each of us has lost someone dear to us, though the reasons may be different. Your mother is gone and mine chose to forget. These are our memories and each is considered precious, not to be denied. We cherish the happy ones and the sad ones. We are alike in so many ways, but when all is said and done, you are still so far away.**_

_**If by chance they should fall in love with someone new, is there a chance you might love me too? Can I be more than that cute little kid, the picture of innocence and youth? We share our laughter and we share our tears, but could you ever see me as being in love with you? We walk together and we talk together but you are so far away.**_

_**You are the one who brightens our days. You bring happiness into our lives, accepting each of us for who we are. Even though I may grow taller, I will still always be that person that loves you. Will you ever see me as more than a boy, will you ever smile at me as woman smiles at a man or will you always be so far away?**_

_**I love to hear your voice and see your smile. I love the way you like to make others happy, I like to make them happy too. I can be with you at any time, but I am so far away. We are close friends and share so many memories, but you are so far away.**_

_**Is it wrong for me to wish some things were different, that you might love me too? I try so hard to accept what we have, but it is so far away from what I want of you. I will cherish what we do have together, but if by chance things do someday change, I won't miss my chance to love you and make you mine.**_

_**I love you but I can't tell you because they love you too. Because they love you and need you more, I will be happy just to be your friend, to be nearby, but still so far away.**_

Momiji Sohma tucked the journal back into his backpack and smiled tenderly. He had written that ten years ago and his feelings had not changed at all. Yuki and Kyo had taken Tohru's words to heart and found someone new to love and share their lives with. Momiji had tried but had not succeeded. _I wonder where she might be now, it seems just yesterday she was smiling at us and teaching us what it meant to have someone understand us, understand our curse, and still accept us._


	2. Chapter One Tokyo

_Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are my property. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya._

Author's Note: The plot is mine. I don't really see the manga heading in this direction but I love the Momiji/Tohru matchup as a change from the Kyoru and Yukiru fics that abound online. Thanks to those of you who read my opening chapter.

Slow Motion Runner: No this is not a one shot. I hope you will enjoy the continuing story.

2h's gurl: I'm so glad you think Momiji's writing fit his character.

Black Winged Angel Sami: What a sweetheart you are. Here's my first update but don't expect all of them to come this quickly.

kyo-obsessedru2: Please don't attack me, here's the update. smile

Livi: You've been reading and reviewing since "The Cat met Mom" Thank you for your continued support.

Dark Inu: Glad you are still reading my fics. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter OneTokyo**

Sohma Momiji tossed his backpack over one shoulder as he exited the classroom. The girls behind him oohed and aahed at the play of muscles across the young man's shoulders. Since Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyo had graduated two years ago, Sohma Hatsuharu and Sohma Momiji were easily the best looking guys in the university. Momiji heard the sighs and looked back over his shoulder with a wink and a grin.

"Haruka-chan and Miki-chan why don't you join me for lunch?" he asked.

The two girls stood stock still in astonishment. Did he really mean it?

"Come on, it'll be my treat. After all, in three days we will all be graduating and beginning our lives in the real world."

The two girls hurried to join Momiji and all headed for the coffee shop just outside the campus. The university was astir with excitement, as graduation was so close. The two girls looked at the tall lithe blonde and realized that this would probably be one of the last times either of them would see him.

"Thank you so much Momiji-kun. Are you sure we won't be a nuisance?"

"Since when have two of the prettiest girls in class been a nuisance?"

The two girls blushed as the trio entered the coffee shop. Momiji grinned, he really did like the girls but for some reason he could not find himself staying interested in any one person. Fortunately for him, there were a lot of girls who just wanted to the chance to be seen with him and be seen by him. From his earliest days at the University he had been a crowd favorite amongst both the guys and the girls. He had such a happy go lucky attitude and such an optimistic outlook on life that many were drawn into his circle.

Momiji and his two companions were just preparing to place their orders when a tall young man with white and black hair approached the table. "Momiji, what are you doing monopolizing the two prettiest girls in our classes?"

Momiji smiled in pleasure. "Haru please join us, I am more that willing to share the company."

Haruka and Miki felt they had just been given a glimpse of heaven. If only it weren't just a fleeting dream, but they, like all the other girls, knew the Sohmas were not easily captured by pretty faces and long flowing hair. It was rumored that Hatsuharu was in love with an older woman and not much interested in his contemporaries. Momiji, on the other hand, enjoyed feminine company but had never committed to any relationships. This made him one of the biggest mysteries on the Tokyo University campus.

The four relaxed around the table and tried to discuss their plans for the future. Exams were complete for that day and the last two would be held tomorrow. This gave them an afternoon to relax before the final bout of studying. As lunch progressed, many of the other students stopped by the table to chat with Momiji and the others.

It was obvious who the drawing card was; although Hatsuharu got his share of sidelong looks from all the girls and Haruka and Miki were quite popular with the guys. It seemed that everyone in school wanted Momiji to come to their graduation party.

Finally the flow of students slowed down and Haruka grinned wryly. "Momiji-san I was really hoping we would get a chance to talk about what your plans are after graduation, but you are so popular, I've hardly been able to say two words to you."

"I'm sorry Haruka-chan, I really did think we would be able to chat for a while myself. I forget how many people frequent this coffee shop. However; I think we have time to talk about that now. Why don't you go first?"

"Me? I was thinking you could go first."

"Please go ahead Haruka-chan, I promise I won't leave without revealing my plans to you."

"Okay. Well...I've been admitted to medical school and will begin classes in September. I am very excited to be given the chance to study under some of the best doctors in the world. Eventually I hope to specialize in neo natal pediatrics."

"That's fantastic! I know you will do well. I've seen you with the mothers and the children in the child care clinics and have been amazed at how good you are with them. And Miki-chan, what are your plans?"

Haruka was still blushing at Momiji's compliment as Miki took up his question.

"I will be joining_ MaiNichi _as an intern on their international staff. My first assignment will be in the Taiwan office. I can hardly wait to get started. I know that I am mostly going to be doing research on background materials, but eventually I will get a chance to actually do some of the reporting. It will be a great experience and I am sure I will learn a lot."

"My, my, you two are not only pretty, but intelligent as well!" Momiji said.

The two girls giggled but then Haruka looked at Momiji with a serious expression.

"Momiji-kun, what are you planning on doing after graduation?"

Hatsuharu glanced at him as well. "Yes Momiji, why don't you tell us what your plans are?"

Haru caught a momentary flash of embarrassment in Momiji's eyes but the girls did not see the expression. He wondered what was up with the Rabbit.

"I will be going to work for my father's firm. He has a branch office in America and would like me to begin my internship there. If I do well and he thinks I am worthy of the position, I will then be allowed to open a second office in the United States in a place of my choosing. This is a once in a lifetime chance and I can't refuse his offer. He is very kind to offer me this opportunity, and even better, Akito has agreed to allow me to go."

"America..." Haru said with a question in his eyes. "Momiji I wonder..." He stopped when he remembered the two girls were still sitting with them. "Never mind, this is a question for later."

"Wow," Miki said in wide-eyed amazement. " I would give anything to go to America. Maybe someday I will get an assignment there."

"If you do, you will have to look me up Miki-chan!"

"Of course I will Momiji-kun."

"Now Haru, you've heard our plans, what will you be doing?" Miki asked.

"Nothing right away. I plan on helping Master Kazuma with the dojo and maybe eventually opening up my own in another location. My cousin, Kyo, is already an assistant master there so I think that would be best. I've always liked martial arts and with my business training here, I think I could do quite well with my own business. That's a ways in the future for me though."

Lunch was done and Momiji and Hatsuharu escorted the girls home. After saying a quick good-bye, they headed for the apartment they had been sharing since both had begun classes at Tokyo University.

Hatsuharu looked at Momiji with a measuring gaze and Momiji sighed. He knew the question Haru was about to ask and he wasn't sure if he was ready to answer it.

"Oh Haru, look at the time. I have an appointment with Papa in 15 minutes. I'll see you later."

Haru grabbed the smaller boy's arm. "Momiji, you do not have an appointment with your papa, I happen to know for a fact that he is inspecting one of his other branch offices right now. You will walk with me and you will answer my question."

Momiji looked away for a moment and then back at the other boy. He smiled resignedly. "Don't go black on me Haru, I'll answer your question if I can."

"Momiji, I know you have been doing some research with your papa's help. You are trying to find out where Tohru Honda was sent by Akito. Am I right?"

"Yes you are. You have always been too astute for your own good Haru. Where are you going with this question?"

"I think that since Yuki and Kyo have found their happiness with other people, that you are going in search of Miss Honda. I think this appointment to your papa's American office is just a subterfuge for the true purpose of your intent."

"Papa really does need me in his California office. It's not just a subterfuge Haru. It's true that I have been trying to locate Tohru, but why would you think this appointment in America has anything to do with that?"

Hatsuharu eyed Momiji with a sympathetic expression. "Because Momiji, you are and have always been in love with Tohru-san. At first it was just a crush on a cute girl, but as you got to know her better and spend time with her, you fell in love with her for real. As long as Kyo and Yuki were in the picture, you did not feel that you could tell her of your feelings. You watched over her, just like you still watch over your mother and Momo-chan, from afar, because you love them. You are like that silly traveler in the story you told me once. You only want the people around you to be happy and will do whatever it takes to achieve that end. In your mind, Tohru-san's happiness was tied to that of Yuki and Kyo. They needed her and you loved her but she seemed to love them so you kept quiet. Except for flirting and stealing a kiss on the cheek any time you got the opportunity." Haru smile at Momiji.

Momiji turned bright red. "Haru..."

"It's true isn't it silly rabbit."

"Suppose your theory is true, I am not admitting that it is, how is that tied to my internship in California?"

"I know from talking to Shigure that Tohru-san is in America. I think you will be trying to track her down when you are not working in your papa's office."

"Haru, how long have you known this?"

"Since Tohru-san went away. I cornered Shigure in the hallway and went black. For some odd reason, he told me the whole story."

Haru hesitated for a moment then continued, "He found out about Akito's plot to send Tohru-san far away. He arranged it so that she would always have funds available, even when she had trouble finding employment. This was all done without Akito's knowledge. The dog can be very crafty when he cares enough to keep someone safe."

"You've known all this time and haven't told anyone?"

"I couldn't. It would put Shigure in disfavor and end up putting Tohru-san some place where he couldn't help her. Each person that knows increases that risk. At the time, he was the only one who was capable of going behind Akito's back without getting caught. He knew I could keep quiet or he wouldn't have told me even after I went black. He didn't tell Hatori or Ayame about this either so don't feel left out.

However, even I did not find out exactly where Tohru-san was sent and America is a very big country. I don't think Shigure trusts anybody that far, or maybe he himself doesn't know. The account he set up can be accessed from anywhere in the States. I think he gave me the generalities just in case."

"Just in case..."

"In case something should happen to him. He knows he's not immortal, and he knows Akito could turn against him. You must admit, Shigure is the most adept at doing what he wants without incurring Akito's displeasure. However, that doesn't mean it will always be the situation. Even his luck could run out at some point in time."

Momiji slowly shook his head. " You still surprise me Haru, even after 25 years."

Haru grinned. "So, I am right?"

"Let's say that you are not wrong."

Haru let the matter drop after that admission. The boys entered their apartment and began studying for the remaining exams. For the moment, the mystery of Tohru's whereabouts was placed on hold.


	3. Chapter 2 Home Again

Disclaimer: Iown neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters. They are and always have been the property of Natsuki Takaya.

However, I do own this plot and any original characters...so there!

Wow guys, I can't believe so many of you came back to read my second chapter. Thank you so much Black Winged Angel Sami, Dark Inu Fan, Slow Motion Runner, and Kyo-obsessedru2 and even more, thank you for reviewing once again.

Hi Na-chan, nice to know you are still out there.

And to my new reviewers, Squish, Lily J. Potter, and Sayuri, thank you ever so much.

Lily, hope you like this chapter, I am only obeying your command /giggles/.

Hey kyo, hope you haven't suffered another one of those attacks. Question...do you laugh melodically or maniacally?

Slow Mo...the thought of Tohru being strangled to death by a delirious bunny...not quite sure if it would be kind to end my story that way /rofl/

Dark have no fear, everyone will know where Tohru is soon enough. I will hit everybody over the head with a big hint stick in the next chapter.

So much for the niceties, now on to my new chapter.Please read, enjoy, and review if the spirit moves you to do so. Thanks.

**Chapter Two Home Again**

Momiji sat in the room of his old quarters packing his bags for the journey to America. He was scheduled to leave the next day. He slowly removed his clothes from his chests and packed them in the bag. As he reached the bottom drawer where he kept mementos of special times he paused to gaze at a set of blue ribbons. His mind flashed back seven years to the time that Tohru was yanked from their lives.

_Yuki, Kyo and Momiji were in Tohru's room packing up the many things she had left behind. It seemed so impossible that she was gone and never coming back. So many of the things Shigure and the boys had bought for her remained. It was as if she had just stepped out for a while and would soon be home again. The three of them knew this was not going to happen and it was very hard to let go._

_Kyo stared at a book on the martial arts. It had been a gift to Tohru during their junior year of high school. She had expressed an interest in learning about martial arts because that was what Kyo loved and she wanted to understand him better. "I'll keep this to remind me of her when I feel like I want to give up on life."_

_Yuki held a pair of yellow ribbons in his hands. He had given these to Tohru for White Day on that first trip to the Hot Springs that Momiji had arranged. His eyes blurred a bit and he clutched the ribbons to his heart. "I wish we had at least been able to say good bye." The ribbons were slipped into the sleeve of his shirt as he continued to pack Tohru's stuff._

_Momiji watched the two boys, his heartbreak hidden behind the compassion in his brown eyes. He noticed the few items that were no longer there. Tohru had not forgotten the photo of her mother that had always rested on her desk. The simple dresses and other clothing she had bought for herself were no longer there. She had left only the fancier dresses Shigure and Ayame had given her. It appeared that she had taken no reminders of her time with the Sohmas. Momiji wondered about this. He found a set of blue ribbons. Tohru had almost always worn blue with her school uniform. There had just been a few times when she had worn the yellow ribbons. He decided that no one would miss one of several pair of blue ribbons and put them in his pocket._

He snapped back to reality when Haru pounded on his door. "Momiji, your dad wants to know how much longer you'll be. He wants you and I to go with him for a meal to celebrate your new job with his company."

"I'll just be a little longer, about an hour. Please let him know."

Momiji finished his packing and went downstairs to join his dad and Haru. It felt quite strange to realize that this time tomorrow he would be on an airliner bound for San Diego, California, USA.

He looked into his father's warm brown eyes as they climbed into his limo. The look there reminded him of their conversation two years ago when they first started planning his appointment to the San Diego office.

_"Momiji, Papa loves you very much. You've grown into a fine young man and I am very proud of you. I have a job for you Momiji and I think it may also help you locate Tohru Honda again."_

_Momiji looked at his father in surprise. "Papa, what do you mean?"_

_"Momiji, you are always such a happy person and so full of energy. No one really sees the sadness in you because you hide it so well. I can see it though, because I am your father and I do love you. That sadness wasn't there after Miss Honda joined Shigure's household. She brought joy and laughter to all of you, to Kyo, to Yuki, to Shigure and to you Momiji. I know you cared about her greatly but the others did too. Momiji, you've always been a kind boy and you never told her how you felt did you?"_

_"I'm not sure what you are saying Papa."_

_"You were in love with Miss Honda, just like Kyo and Yuki, but none of you boys ever told her how you felt. Kyo and Yuki never told her because they were afraid of forcing her to choose between the two of them. You never told her because you felt that Kyo and Yuki needed her more. Do you understand now, Momiji? I have discovered that Miss Honda's flight took her to America, to Los Angeles International Airport. After that Tohru Honda disappeared from all records. I don't know what happened then, but this is the closest I've come to finding her."_

_"Why are you telling me this now?"_

_"Yuki and Kyo have moved on with their lives. They are doing their best to live happy because that was her request. Momiji, you haven't really moved on with your life. You still haven't found anyone that comes close to your memory of her. I am proposing that you take charge of my office in San Diego, California. You will have to serve an internship first, but afterwards, if you have proven yourself, I am going to put you in charge. This will take place after you graduate."_

_"While you are there Momiji, there is a chance that you will find Miss Honda or some clue to her location. I want you to find Miss Honda and discover if she is still the same person as the one you fell in love with. That is the only way you are going to move on with your life. She may be the same, or she may have changed beyond recognition. I don't know what you are going to find, but I feel this is a task you must complete."_

_"But papa, that is so far away. I won't be able to see you or Momma or Momo or my other dear friends. Are you sure this is the best thing for me?"_

_"I will watch over Momma and Momo. The others will still be here when you come home again. What do you say Momiji? Are you willing to take on this task?"_

Momiji had given that conversation a lot of thought and he was ready for this new challenge. Finding Tohru would be a dream come true for him, even if she wasn't the same wide-eyed innocent girl he remembered. He had a feeling she had turned into a very good person. Of course she might be married or engaged or... But Papa was right. He needed to know before he could seriously get on with the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 3 San Diego Bound

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are mine. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

The plot does belong to me. Let me know how you like it so far. Please read and review.

**Chapter 3 San Diego Bound**

The next morning Momiji boarded the jetliner bound for America with a smile and a wave for his father and Haru. The minute he sat down in the roomy first class passenger seat he grimaced in pain. He had managed to acquire a pounding headache from keeping pace with his Poppa and Hatsuharu's consumption of sake. He had known better than to try that stunt from previous experience, but it had seemed like the thing to do at the time. He shook his head and groaned. That was the wrong thing to do now as well.

The stewardess passed by his seat and noticed his discomfort. "Sohma-san, may I get you some aspirin or perhaps a pillow on which to rest your head?" Momiji grinned at her. " Is it that obvious I have a pounding headache?"

"Well sir, I have to admit that your grimacing was quite noticeable. Did you have an interesting Bon Voyage party last night?"

Momiji shrugged his shoulders with a rueful expression on his mobile face. "Yes, stewardess-san, you could say that. A cup of coffee and an aspirin would be wonderful right about now. Thank you very much."

With a flirtatious toss of her head, the stewardess turned to retrace her steps and fulfill the request of her gorgeous passenger.

As he waited for the stewardess to return with the items he had requested, he thought back on the reason for his overindulgence in sake. Shigure had stopped by the restaurant on his way home from the editor's office. The dog had seemed quite nervous when he stopped by their table and dropped a business card on Momiji's empty dinner plate. Shigure spoke in almost a whisper. This was quite odd and very out of character for the older Sohma.

"_Momiji, take this, it will be of some help to you when you arrive in America. That is all I can tell you, ask me no questions."_

"_But Shigure…"_

"_I can't tell you, it's a secret. I'm sure you will figure out why I gave it to you soon enough. So Momiji, tell me, are you planning on searching for our flower during your time in America? Hatsuharu tells me he told you as much as I told him… never mind."_

"_Shigure, why the mind games? Why can't you just talk to me straight if you know something about her whereabouts?"_

"_No, no, no…it wouldn't be nearly as much fun if I told you everything Momiji-kun. Have a safe trip and let me know how you find America."_

_Shigure looked like he might say a little more but then he glanced over his shoulder at the person that had just entered the restaurant. In a normal tone of voice intended to carry he spoke quickly, "There's Kureno-kun. Akito told me to stop by and wish you a safe journey for him. He was not feeling well." His errand complete Shigure left the restaurant._

He had turned go without even partaking of a cup of sake for his trouble. Momiji had looked at his papa and Haru and they had just shrugged their shoulders. He considered Shigure's actions and Kureno's presence. Akito must be keeping the dog on a leash, but why? No wonder he had said very little. Perhaps he could e-mail Shigure once he arrived in America. Momiji looked at the business card. It simply read:

_**AJ's Fine Foods**_

_**Exports and Imports**_

_**Phoenix, Arizona**_

_**623-555-2233**_

He tucked the card away as the stewardess returned with his coffee and aspirin.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_."

"No problem Sohma-san. It's all part of my job. Please don't hesitate to ask if I can get anything else for you. It will be a long flight to San Diego. My name's Kristin if you need me."

"Thank you Kristin-san. I will be sure to remember that."

The remainder of the trip passed without incident. Momiji's headache faded after a nap, aspirin and several cups of coffee. He recovered enough to spend some time flirting with Kristin and holding intelligent conversations with his fellow passengers.

Kristin smiled as she saw the whole first class compartment congregating around the blonde young man. His laughter was infectious and his quick wit kept everyone on their toes. Too bad she had to return to Phoenix with this flight. She would have enjoyed getting to know him during his sojourn in San Diego.

Momiji removed a business card from his wallet as he was leaving the plane. "Accept this please Kristin-san. Call me next time you are in San Diego."

Kristin looked at the card and smiled once again at her engaging passenger. "With pleasure Sohma-san."

"So long for now, then." Momiji swiftly exited the disembarkation ramp and headed for customs. He had packed lightly so after he displayed his passport and work visa he was allowed to leave. The whole process took about 10 minutes and he was on his way to pick up his luggage. He would be in America for at least two years and his Poppa would be shipping the rest of his belongings after he found a place to live. There were corporate apartments he could choose from, but he liked the idea of a house and had made up his mind to check out rentals over the next few days.

Kristin thought about the young man as she prepared the cabin for the continuation of the flight to Phoenix. He had been quite handsome and very charismatic. She didn't usually look up guys that gave her their business cards, but perhaps she would make an exception for this particular person. She wouldn't be back in San Diego for three weeks. As soon as she was back in Phoenix, she and her friends would be leaving for a long trip to the Northwestern United States and British Columbia. It would be much cooler than the temperature in the desert during the middle of June.

The plane landed on the tarmac at Sky Harbor Airport and Kristin finished her final check of the cabin before wishing everyone a farewell and wishing them safe journeys during her absence.

As she left the passenger area, her three roommates enthusiastically greeted her.

"Wow Kristin, I thought you were never going to get here!" the tall blonde girl exclaimed. "I am so ready for this vacation."

"Risa, you knew I wouldn't be in until now, why were you so stressed out about it?"

"I've been looking forward to this vacation for 3 months and I can't wait to get started. Do you really blame me for being stressed?"

Kristin laughed. " You stressed? You are the most laid-back person I know. How long has she been like this Hana?"

"For about the last three days if her vibes are anything to go by."

"Kristin, I am so glad you are home safe again. We really missed you this last week. Everything is really pretty quiet when you are not home."

"Tori, you always say that when I come home again. I missed you guys as well. Did you get the van like we discussed?"

"Yes, we did and all of our suitcases and supplies are loaded, except for yours Kristi-chan. Jackson-san was very happy to let me borrow it. He just said to take good care of it and return it safely."

Kristin smiled at her three friends, Victoria Tanaka, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima. "Fantastic, we'll be leaving at first light tomorrow. I get to drive first!"

"Hey, I wanted to do that," Arisa complained.

"Uhmmm…Uo-chan, I think Kristi-chan is the better choice," Tori said with a grin. Uo usually drove as if she was a race car driver.

"Hana-chan, where has our sweet, shy friend gone. Are you sure we haven't picked up a stranger since coming to live here in America?"

"Hey, are you through giving Tori a difficult time? I want to tell you about this absolutely wonderful guy I met on my last flight home from Tokyo."

"Someone new Kristi? What have we told you about picking up strange men," Risa teased.

"Stop it, Risa. You know I don't pick up just anyone."

"Such wonderful vibes when you two argue," Hana said mischievously.

"Please tell us about this person, Kristi-chan."

Kristi began, "He was tall and handsome with blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. I think he must be half-Japanese and half-German. His name was Momiji Sohma."

Tori raised her hand to her mouth. Arisa and Hana both glanced at her.

"Tori?" Kristin questioned.

"Please go ahead Kristi-chan. The name just sounds like that of someone I used to know."

**Author's Notes:** Hello again all.This fic is turning out to be a lot of fun to write. I hope you will like it as well as I do. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my last chapter.

Livi, Thanks. Hope my plot lives up to expectations.

Kyo-obsessed Okay, I am trying to keep you from attacking your computer. Expect an update within the week.

Dark InuYeah, seven years is a long time.A lot has happened to Tohru in that time. Hope you enjoy.

Black Winged Angel Sami I should be updating about 4 - 7 days apart. I hope you continue to read.

Slow Motion Runner Yeah, Slow Mo is easier to type. I am glad you like the story so far. I like sweet, warm and fluffy myself.

Takeru Takaishi's Gurl Glad you like it.Momiji/Tohru has been a pairing playing at the back of my mind for a long time.

NightFall2525 Did you figure out the answer to your question. If not, you will know for sure next chapter.

Be back with an update in a few days. _Ja mata_


	5. Chapter 4 Phoenix

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natuski Takaya.

This plot and any original characters are mine.

Author's Notes: Hello again. I was just looking at the last chapter I posted and this next chapter. They are both short so I thought I would throw this one in this weekend as well. Together they make an acceptable length chapter.I coiuld have combined them, but I think it worked better breaking it into two parts.Please read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 4 Phoenix**

Victoria Tanaka, or Tori Tanaka as she was more commonly called found her mind dredging up scenes from ten years ago. Hearing Momiji's name had suddenly begun a waterfall of cascading memories.

_"Tohru, Kyo is picking on me…"_

"_Ha-ri, I just want to talk to Tohru a little longer"_

"_You will be Princess Tohru and I will be your prince."_

_"Be surprised about everything!"_

_"But there is something I believe...I want to live my life carrying my memories with me...even the painful ones...As long as I keep carrying those memories with me and don't run away from them...I would like to think that there is not a single memory I have which would be okay to forget"_

How was it possible that one of the Sohmas would suddenly be in America after so many years? Seven years ago Mitsuru-san, Shigure Sohma's secretary had secretly arranged for Tohru to migrate to America. After putting Tohru in Mii-san's hands, she had never heard from Shigure or any of the Sohmas again. Akito had threatened Tohru and all that she held dear if she did not comply with his wish to disappear from Japan and never have contact with his family again. She had believed him. In his rage he had injured her quite badly and then cast her into the streets. Her original thought had been to migrate to Hong Kong, but she had not even been sure how to do that. It was probably the most she could have done with the state of her finances at that time. At that point, Shigure had stepped in.

Shigure had helped her at great risk to himself. He had taken her to the emergency room for treatment and apologized for Akito's actions. He even had gone so far as to pack her personal belongings and bring them to her. He explained that he was only giving her stuff she had purchased personally because he didn't want her to have reminders of the life she had been living for the last four years. Tohru had not agreed with his sentiments as she wanted to remember every moment she had spent with the Sohmas. However, it would have been difficult to leave quietly with everything. He had been very wise in that part of his decision.

She had given him letters for each of the Sohma family members telling them she was leaving and to be happy. Yes, Akito had frightened her terribly, but not for her sake. If he had threatened only her, she would not have been so afraid but she had not wanted to see any harm come to the Sohmas who had been her dear family since shortly after her mother's death. It was these people that Akito threatened. She had accepted the fact that she would never see them again and her heart was filled with pain, but it was for the best. Akito could make things very bad for his family if he chose to do so.

The four girls arrived at the large six-bedroom house they had purchased three years ago. Hana and Uo had migrated to America to join Tohru because they had promised Kyoko Honda that they would always stick together and support each other. The three of them had met Kristin at a nightclub catering to young people in their 20's and she had quickly become a part of that close knit unit. The four of them had been inseparable and had finally hit upon the idea of rooming together.

As they pulled into the driveway, Tohru was pulled from her reverie by Kristin's shout.

"Tori, whatever is the matter? Are you okay? Did I say something to upset you?"

"Oh, no Kristi-chan. You didn't say anything to upset me, I was just spacing out. Yeah that's it. You know me, I am such a space cadet."

"If you're sure," Kristin said dubiously.

Tohru smiled at her. "I'm sure Kristi-chan. Why don't you go pack and I will start supper."

Kristin headed up the stairs to pack her clothes for the trip. Uo and Hana both looked at Tohru with concern written on their faces.

"Oh Tori-kun" Uo said as she gave her a big hug.

"This is a strange coincidence and I don't believe in coincidence." Hana said seriously. "Is fate cruel enough to throw a Sohma back into your life so you can be hurt again?"

"Hana, how can you say such a thing? The Sohmas were always kind to me and were my dear family, except for Akito" she said sadly.

"But you finally got over that part of your life Tori-kun and now it could happen all over again."

"I don't really see it that way, Risa-chan. I would dearly love to meet up with the Sohmas again if I thought they would be safe and not get hurt. Momiji was always wonderful to me, he was such a good friend. I would be happy to see him again."

"I don't really like it," Hana said slowly.

"Not like what?" Kristin asked as she came into the kitchen for a coke.

"The new dress design that Risa was just describing to me," Hana said quickly.

"Oh, why not? Can I hear about it Risa?"

"Sure I'll tell you about it tomorrow in the van while you are driving and I navigate. By the way gang, I call shotgun. If I can't drive, I still want to ride in the front."

"No argument here" Tohru said cheerfully as she finished chopping up the vegetables. "The back seat has just as good a view as the front, I think.'

"I would agree with Tori" Hana added.

"Okay. How much longer until chow Tori?"

"About 20 minutes. Will you be finished packing by then Kristi-chan"

"I think so. I already had a lot of it packed before I left. I do need to do laundry tonight, so I'll throw a load in the washing machine."

As Kristin wandered away to follow through on her laundry and packing, the three friends sighed in relief.

"Kristi is a wonderful friend, but I'm not sure she would understand about the Sohmas," Uo said carefully.

"I concur," Hana agreed.

"Perhaps you are right, but I would like to be able to tell her about it sometime soon," Torisuggested. "I really don't like having to keep secrets, although I can be very good at it." No one but herself was aware of the Zodiac curse that plagued the Sohmas. It had been very hard not to tell Uo and Hana, but she had promised.

Tohru retired to her room after supper claiming she wanted to get to sleep early since they were going to be leaving so early the next day. She looked around her room. On her bookshelves she had every one of Shigure's novels. It somehow kept the Sohmas close in her memory.

_Mom,_ _Momiji-kun is in America! I wonder if he would want to meet with me again? I wish I could find out how Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori and the rest are doing. I have no desire to forget them, and I would really like to see at least one of them again. It seems so strange that after all these years I would hear about them again._

She attempted to sleep, but it was quite difficult. She had already been excited about the vacation, and now there was a Sohma in America! _How amazing! I wonder if Momiji still turns into a rabbit when he is hugged? She giggled softly at the thought. Perhaps, if he and Kristi get to be good friends, I will have a chance to meet with him again. That would be wonderful._

Finally she was able to close her eyes and sleep. Tomorrow would be vacation and she needed to be up early to prepare breakfast. She had been designated chief cook of the house, but the other girls all helped with the household chores. Each of them was very good at picking up after her self. She didn't mind being the cook as that was one of her favorite ways to relax after a long day at the office. The import/export business was very exciting and she loved visiting with all of the clients over the phone and in person. She had a knack for choosing which products would be the most successful in America and her boss, Joseph Jackson, often relied on her opinion. Jackson-san was in love with her she knew, but she also knew she wasn't in love with him. So far, that had not interfered with their business relationship.

She still dreamed about Yuki, Kyo and the other Sohmas. If only she could have stayed in Japan. No, that was not the way to think. America had offered her a good life. To her surprise she had discovered she was very good at learning to speak English and that was the primary language she now used. Her Japanese heritage was still a part of her but she was an American now. She had been naturalized, along with Uo and Hana six months ago. She held a dual citizenship, as she had not wanted to give up her homeland of Japan. All of her paperwork stated she was Victoria Tanaka, but in her heart, she was still Tohru Honda.

A/N:This will do it until next time.The chapters get longer after this one.


	6. Chapter 5 No Such Thing as Coincidence

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

I will take credit for the plot and all original characters. As they are all mine!

Thank you Steff7, Liviania, na-chan, Kyo-obsessedru2, Dark Inu Fan, andBlack-wingedAngel Sami for reading and reviewing. Your support encourages me more than I can say.

**Chapter 5 Meanwhile Back in San Diego**

Momiji's first month in San Diego passed quickly as he did his best to familiarize himself with the new surroundings and to find a place to live. His father's San Diego office did have corporate apartments and he could have chosen one to live in, but they just didn't suit his temperament. He perused all the newspapers and checked out a lot of homes and finally found the perfect place. It was a small bungalow on one of the less frequented beaches with 3 bedrooms and 2 baths. He thought the extra rooms might come in handy if any of his cousins decided to visit or if he were to entertain friends or business colleagues. The bungalow itself was built of a faded rose stone and the interior boasted a southwest décor that he absolutely loved! The Americans did things on a large scale. The whole land was immense. He loved standing on the second floor balcony and looking out over the ocean or back toward the city lights, depending on his mood. It had been an interesting month. San Diego has so many wonderful places to explore and he was endlessly fascinated by his fathers import/export business. He had met many new people and was beginning to feel like he belonged in this country. There was a freedom about the place, an invitation to be anyone you wanted to be. For the first time he was beginning to understand the lure of this huge country.

Friday morning, about 3 weeks after he had arrived, he went into the office late and there was a memo on his desk stating that a Kristin Taylor had called. The message read; _"Hope you recovered from your headache, Sohma-san. Call me if you would like someone to show you the sites." _He grinned. So the stewardess from the plane had taken him up on his offer to call sometime. He had wondered at the back of his mind from time to time if she would. She had really been cute with her bouncy blonde hair and large teal eyes. The eyes had reminded him of Tohru in the color and size. That was probably why he had given her his business card.

He looked at the mountain of paper in his in box and sighed. First he would have to get through all that and then he could think about having fun. It probably wouldn't hurt to call her and make arrangements to meet her for the evening meal. He turned to his phone and dialed the number she had left.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end of the line after three rings.

"Hello, may I speak with Kristin Taylor-san, please."

"Sohma-san, it must be you, I can't think of anyone else who would ask to speak to me in quite that way unless it was one of my roommates."

Momiji chuckled. " I suppose that is true. I am not quite immersed enough in American culture to know what is acceptable phone etiquette."

Kristin laughed in turn. "That was perfectly alright Sohma-san. It made it easy for me to figure out who was calling. How has your stay in San Diego been? Have you gotten acclimated yet?"

"It's been wonderful. I've settled into my office and found the perfect place to stay while I am here. There are so many sites in this wonderful city that I've barely scratched the surface. I love America already."

"That's great! I wasn't sure if you would return my call or not since it's been so long since we met. I'm glad you did."

"I couldn't resist the temptation to speak with the first American I met on my way here, especially since you are quite cute."

"Sohma-san! Are you always so irrepressible?"

"Irrepressible…let me get my dictionary, I don't know that word." There was a short silence after that comment. "Hmmm…ah…yes I am!"

"Did you seriously have to look that up in the dictionary?'

"Well, not really. I asked my secretary what it meant. She is very helpful when I need to know what unfamiliar American words mean."

"That seems so funny to me, but then, I have to ask my friends who immigrated here from Japan what some of their words mean. I can speak and understand a little Japanese, but I'm not very skilled yet."

"I think you must be very skilled in the language. But I don't have much time to talk right now. You should see my in-basket, it's about 12 inches high and I have to work my way through it. What I did call about was to ask if you might have time to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I don't have a flight until tomorrow morning, so if we are not out very late, I do have the time. Shall I meet you somewhere?"

"Yes, please. Do you know where _Sushi Taisho_ is?"

"Of course, it's one of my favorite restaurants. What time?"

"8:00 p.m., if that won't be too late."

"That will be fine. I will see you then. Sohma-san, would you not like to see the pictures that my friends and I took on our recent vacation? It was a wonderful trip and we saw so many new places."

"Hai, that would be good. It will give us something to break the awkward silences."

"Somehow, I think you are seldom at a loss for words. Bye for now."

Momiji placed the receiver back in the cradle and smiled. "Kristin-san, I think you are never at a loss for words either." He was looking forward to seeing her again tonight. He had not established any firm friendships as of yet and it was lonely at times.

The day flew by quickly. Between returning phone calls and working through the proposals and invoices in his in-basket, it was 7:00 before Momiji even realized it. "Sohma-san," came the voice of his secretary.

"Yes, Hayashi-san?"

"It's 7:00. I am going to begin shutting down and locking up."

"It's already that late? Thank you for your hard work today. We made quite a dent in the pile of work that was waiting for us this morning. I need to leave as well as I am meeting a friend at _Sushi Taisho_ at 8 p.m."

"You better hurry Master Sohma or you won't make it."

"I know." Momiji hurriedly rummaged in the small closet back in the corner of his office for a clean shirt and jacket. Five minutes later he was saying good night and walking out the door.

Kristin looked at her watch. It was still 15 minutes before the scheduled time, but she had been so afraid she would be late. She sat on a barstool and watched the door.

Momiji walked in the door of the restaurant and glanced around. Kristin spotted him and waved. _He's even better looking than I remembered and I remembered him being very good looking._

Momiji waved back, he had been afraid he might not recognize her after all this time but the teal eyes triggered his memory.

"Kristin-san, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you Sohma-san. I am happy to see you again as well."

Momiji walked to the front desk and gave his name. "Right this way sir, we have your table ready for you."

"Miss Taylor, shall we?" Momiji offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation.

The table looked out over the end of the street to the beach. The lighting was warm and the atmosphere pleasant.

"Miss Taylor, I have a request."

"Yes, Sohma-san."

"Please call me Momiji. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends and we are in America so I would like to do as the Americans do."

Kristin smiled hugely. "With pleasure, Momiji. In return I ask that you call me either Kristin or Kristi. My best friends call me Kristi."

"Kristi…" Momiji tried the name out. "I think I like that name. I shall call you Kristi, if that is okay."

"Please do." The two ordered their meal and then talked for a few minutes over a glass of white wine while they waited for their salads and appetizers.

The waiters were very unobtrusive and came and went without interrupting the conversation. The food was excellent and the quiet atmosphere was conducive to conversation. Eventually the talk came around to where Kristi had been for the last three weeks.

"My friends and I took a long car trip up the West Coast. We visited Northern California, Oregon, Washington State, and British Columbia, Canada. It was gorgeous. You will really have to make that drive before you return to Japan. And it was so much cooler than Phoenix. That's where we make our home."

"Phoenix, Arizona?" Momiji asked in surprise.

"Why yes. I didn't tell you that was where I lived did I?"

"No you didn't. It seems to be quite a coincidence. Right before I left Japan, one of my cousins gave me a business card with the name of a company in Phoenix. It was called AJ's Fine Foods and was in the Import/Export business. I looked them up on the computer at work and found out they were one of our clients."

Kristin's eyes widened in surprise. "You've got to be kidding. It's even more of a coincidence than you realize."

"Oh, how so?"

"One of my roommates, Tori Tanaka, works at AJ's Fine Foods. She is one of their buying agents. Mostly she works with the East Coast clientele."

"That is truly amazing."

"Here let me show you some of my pictures and you can see what each of my roommates look like. I have three."

"That must be fun! I would love to see the photos."

Kristi pulled out her photos that she had developed at Wal-Mart just a day or two before returning to San Diego. Many of them were scenic vistas, but there were also quite a few featuring her and her roommates.

"This is a group photo that we conned one of the other tourists to take for us. On the end is my roommate Risa Uotani, next to her is Tori Tanaka, then Saki Hanajima, and on this end of course is myself."

Momiji stared at the photo. The name wasn't familiar, but the face had frequented his dreams for 10 years. Tori Tanaka had to be either Tohru Honda, or her twin sister.

Kristi went on to show her other pictures as he held on to the group portrait. She figured he kept it so he could match up the faces with the names.

Momiji was suitably impressed by the scenery and made the appropriate comments. _Saki Hanajima, Arisa Uotani, and the third person just had to be Tohru Honda even if she was going by a new name. Those two wouldn't be here if it weren't Tohru. _

"Wow Kristi, there are some spectacular sites up the West Coast. I would very much like to take that trip. Tell me, do you and your friends ever come to San Diego together?"

"It was great Momiji. I'm not sure how long you are here for, but it is worth the time. As for my friends and me coming to San Diego, They usually come every other month. The airline provides a corporate apartment for its employees that have to spend a lot of time away from home because of their flight schedules. When I have a free weekend, they come visit me here. All three of them have regular Monday through Friday schedules so it is easier for them to make a six hour drive here than it is for me to make it back to Phoenix at times. We love the beach and usually spend our weekends there."

"Really, then I have a suggestion. I am leasing a bungalow on this wonderful beach and it is much too big for just me. I was hoping I might make some friends and have people visit from time to time. Do you think you and your friends would be interested in a weekend in a beach bungalow?"

"For sure! But are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Kristi, why would I find four beautiful women too much trouble? I think I would really enjoy having company and could even arrange a beach party for some of my colleagues here in San Diego that weekend. Oh, listen to me…I couldn't possibly do that without asking each of you to help out. Let's go back to Plan A, you and your friends come visit me."

"I don't know…I like Plan B. I'm sure we wouldn't mind helping you out with a party for your coworkers. We love stuff like that and it would only be one night of the weekend, right?"

"That's true, but when would we arrange it?"

"Let me check my Day-timer."

"Day-timer?"

"It's a little black book that allows me to keep track of all my appointments and schedules."

"Oh, you don't use a palm pilot or something comparable"

"Actually no, you see I like writing things down on paper with a pen. It helps me remember them better. Let's see…yes just as I thought. In three weeks Risa, Hana, and Tori are coming to visit."

"Great. That means I have time to hand out invitations and plan a menu, and entertainment. I'll have Hayashi-san help me with the planning."

"Then I will let my friends know what to expect on their next visit. This will be so much fun."

"Yes it will. I'm so glad you decided to call Kristi."

"Me too, Momiji. However; it's getting late and I have to be at the airport early tomorrow for my flight."

"Forgive me, Kristi. I am being inconsiderate in keeping you so late."

"It's quite alright Momiji and not inconsiderate at all. I have thoroughly enjoyed getting to know you tonight."

"Thank you and I've enjoyed chatting with you too."

"Did you drive here?"

"No, I actually took a taxi. It's easier."

"Then may I give you a ride home? My car is outside."

"Certainly, if it's not too much trouble."

Somehow or other, Kristin was not surprised when the valet brought up a bright yellow Mazda Miata. She just shook her head.

"I should have known, you don't do anything halfway do you Momiji?"

"Nope, not if I can help it. Life was meant to be lived."

Momiji dropped Kristin off at her apartment and then headed home. The night had been full of surprises.

"Be surprised at everything!" 

He remembered telling Tohru that and laughed at himself. Some things were very surprising. He sat out on the balcony and gazed at the sea. His thoughts were busy but quiet. _The world was a very small place. How suprising it had been to actually meet a person who was the roommate of the very person he had come to America to find._

As he went to bed that night, he gazed at the group portrait Kristi had told him he could have. _She had duplicates she assured him and this way he could recognize everyone when they came to San Diego in three weeks. Tohru was only a state away…what is she like now he wondered._

A/N: That's it for now. Tell me,is it good, is it bad? Did it drag., was it interesting? I really would appreciate some feedback on this chapter as it was a bit different writing this one. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6 Fate Takes a Hand

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket not the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Author's Notes: KatsunoCZ, anonymous, kashuneko thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am always excited to get reviews from people who haven't reviewed the story before. Anonymous, I know we are old friends, you read my previous fics, I"m glad you are reading this one.

Slow Motion Runner - If the notion ever appeals to you, send me your e-mail address. I think it would be fun to write to you, but I can't with no e-mail address. Thanks for continuing to read and review.

Liviania - yeah, I really liked the image of Momiji in a yellow miata

kyo-obsessedru2 - I'm glad you liked the last chapter

Dark Inu Fan - Momiji is a smooth talker, but would you expect anything less from him. He was that from the beginning of Fruits Basket.

Steff7 - so glad you are still reading. I can't wait to see what happens in this chapter either. :-)

Black Winged Angel Sami - thanks.

The stage is set now, let's see what happens when the players are all in position. Thanks for reading. As Always - please review, it's what keeps me writing.

**Chapter 6 Fate Takes A Hand**

During her busy schedule over the next two weeks, Kristi gave some thought to Momiji. He was cheerful and optimistic, always on the go. She and the young man had met a couple or three other times since then and he was always interested in hearing about her and her friends. There was always a strange expression in his eyes when she would mention Tori. It was like maybe he had known her in the past although he assured her he did not recognize the name.

That was just the thing though, he said he didn't recognize the name, but he didn't say that he didn't recognize her at all. She remembered Tori's action when she first spoke of Momiji and mentioned his name. There was a mystery here, she was sure. Tori had always been happy and fun to be around but at some point in time there had been a lot of pain in her life as well. She spoke often of her mother and the way in which she had died. She would talk of her grandfather and his family, but beyond that she didn't speak of her past. Sometimes she would be reading a novel by that writer, Shigure Sohma, and a far away, sad look could be seen in her eyes. Shigure Sohma? Momiji Sohma? Was there a connection? Perhaps she could do an Internet search and discover a link between the two.

The next few nights she began her self-assigned task on the Internet. She had been trained to read Japanese and had her computer equipped with a Japanese language module so she was able to read some of the documentation in its original form. The mystery only seemed to deepen. Momiji had mentioned his papa several times, but when she researched the business, the owner was listed as Mamoru Sohma and his biography credited him with a wife, Katrin, and a teenage daughter by the name of Momo Sohma. There was no mention of a son anywhere. However, she had gotten the impression that Momiji's father owned the business. During her investigation of Shigure Sohma, she found very little about his personal life. It seemed the Sohmas were a very secretive family. They were very powerful but kept a very low profile. While Mamoru Sohma had a high profile, very little could be found on the rest of the family. She checked college records and found a little more information. Apparently several Sohmas had attended Tokyo University just as Momiji had. When it came to other public records there just wasn't much to be found.

Shigure Sohma seemed to talk a lot during interviews, but he managed to not say anything of real importance. This made her laugh. The writer would probably make a wonderful politician if the current office holders in America were any indication of what makes a good politician.

Eventually she decided to let the mystery of the Sohmas rest a while as they had a party for which to get ready. It was Wednesday and the party was on Saturday night. Risa, Hana, and Tori would be arriving Friday evening. She was meeting them at her apartment and then they were going to take Uo's car to Momiji's.

He had proudly shown her his bungalow a week ago and she had fallen in love with it. The tenant though, he was another matter. Momiji had a charming way of making her feel special without allowing her to get too close. He was a mystery in his own way. _His whole posture seemed to say, be my friend, but don't fall in love with me. _

Tori was excited and anxious all at the same time. She was being granted her wish, but it frightened her. What if he did not remember her, or even worse, what if he hated her for leaving Japan without saying good bye to each of them? At the time, saying good bye would have been going against Akito's wishes. That was why she had left the letters. She did hope Shigure had distributed them. She was pretty certain he had. He could be impossible at times, but he had always been gentle with her. Of course he had teased her a lot, but that was okay, that was just Shigure. It was his way of showing he cared.

Momiji couldn't believe the day was finally here. He would finally get to see Tohru again and find out what changes the past seven years had brought about. Tonight it would be just him and the girls. It should prove to be an interesting time. "Hayashi-san…"

"Yes Momiji-kun?"

"Is everything taken care of for tomorrow night?"

"Yes it is. All of our employees have received invitations and most have accepted. They are very excited about having a company party and being able to bring their family and friends if they are so inclined. Allowing them to bring guests was a wonderful idea Momiji-kun."

"Thank you, Hayashi-san. I do believe family and friends are very important. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yes, I and my family will be there. Good night Momiji-kun."

Momiji raced home that evening. He could hardly contain his excitement. He double checked each of the bedrooms to be sure the maid had prepared them for company and then checked the bathrooms to be sure all was in readiness. The maid had chopped vegetables and prepared rice and meat for the meal tonight. All seemed to be in readiness. Finally, about 9:00 he heard a car approaching the bungalow. They were finally here!

He reclined on the sofa and waited for the doorbell to ring. There was no way he was going to reveal how anxious he had been to make sure all was as it should be for his guests. A few seconds later the doorbell pealed through the house and Momiji arose from the sofa to answer it.

"Kristi, welcome! And welcome to each of you" he said to the other three girls.

"Yo Sohma-kun, long time no see." Uo greeted him in the Yankee fashion he remembered so well from high school.

"Uo-chan, it is you and Hana-chan. and Tori? I wasn't sure until just now. Welcome all!"

Kristin looked up in surprise. "Momiji, you do know these three don't you? I thought as much!"

"Yes Kristi-chan, I do know each of these girls, we all went to high school together in Japan. I apologize for not admitting it before, but I couldn't be sure. Will you please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I am quite happy to bring about a reunion among friends."

"Momiji Sohma, this is quite an unexpected surprise. You still have those strange waves that everyone in your family has to one degree or another." Hana said slowly.

"Momiji…" Tori looked at him with her big teal eyes. "It really is you Momiji, I am so glad to see you again!"

"And I you, Tori. That is the name you go by now, am I right?"

"Of course you are Momiji."

"Come, come. Don't let me keep you standing out here on the stairs. Welcome one and all to my humble abode. Please come in and I will see what I can do about preparing a meal."

"Do you really cook Momiji?" Kristin asked curiously.

"With a little help from my maid I do. Please seat yourselves at the table. Supper will be ready shortly." Momiji gestured to the table on the veranda outside the kitchen. "I thought an ocean view might help you overlook my poor cooking," he said with a grin.

"For this view, I can overlook almost anything," Uo said with a grin of her own. "By the way, call me Risa. That's the name I go by now."

"You've got it Risa-chan." Kristin, Risa, and Hana sat at the table where iced tea and lemonade had already been prepared.

"May I help Momiji?" Tori inquired shyly.

"Of course."

The two of them went into the kitchen and Momiji couldn't contain himself anymore. "Tohru, I've missed you so much. I can't believe I finally found you." He shut the kitchen door and grabbed Tohru around the waist and swung her until

POOF!

Suddenly Tohru was holding a rabbit in her arms.

She started giggling and then was suddenly laughing whole-heartedly. "Momiji, I'm so happy to see you again! And you know what, I think I'm glad you still turn into this cute little rabbit."

"Me too, Tohru," Momiji said as he snuggled into her arms for a few seconds longer. "However, you better put me and my clothes in the other room or the others will wonder what happened to their host and where this cute bunny rabbit suddenly appeared from…" Momiji laughed from the sheer joy of being with Tohru again.

"Oh, of course Momiji. You do have a point there. I will start the meal while you change." She giggled again. "You do still change and for some reason this makes me very happy. I know it shouldn't because that means the curse hasn't been lifted, but I always loved your zodiac form. It's so cute!"

"You would think that wouldn't you? I don't mind though, I'll be your bunny rabbit anytime, but only yours."

Tohru found all the ingredients the maid had prepared and began cooking. Momiji waited in the other room for only a minute or two and then

POOF!

He was himself again. He quickly replaced his clothing and went to help Tohru. It had been such bliss to be held in her arms once again.

Momiji opened the kitchen door back up and checked on his other guests. They seemed to be enjoying the view and not even aware that the door had been shut for a few minutes.

Kristin had watched Momiji and Tori interact. Momiji's attitude had suddenly changed upon encountering her friend and it was obvious that the young man was in love with Tori and perhaps had always been. It was amazing that such feelings could have lasted over so many miles and so many years.

She noted that the kitchen door was shut for a few minutes, but opted not to disturb the privacy. Risa and Hana just ignored the house completely. Once Momiji reopened the door, the three girls wandered over to the kitchen.

"Can we help with anything?" Arisa offered.

"No, I think Momiji and I can get it," Tori replied.

"Okay, then I guess we'll just wait out here." Kristin and the other two girls returned to the veranda table.

A few minutes later, Momiji and Tohru emerged with steaming dishes of stir-fry vegetables and rice.

"The chicken stir-fry is superb." Hana said blissfully.

"Momiji-kun, how has life been treating you for the past several years?" Risa asked.

"The rice is perfect. Just what I would expect from Tohru" Hana spoke with great satisfaction.

"It's been good Risa. I graduated from Tokyo University with my Masters degree in April. Hatsuharu graduated with me. Kyo and Yuki graduated two years before us, along with Kagura. We were all allowed to attend the same university."

"That's wonderful Momiji, and you all graduated. I am so happy." Tori's eyes sparkled as she spoke of Momiji and his other family members.

"Tell me, how are Tom and Jerry," Hana asked.

"Yeah, How are the prince and orange-top?" Risa echoed.

Momiji looked puzzled for a moment and then recalled Hana and Uo's nicknames for Yuki and Kyo. It was funny how appropriate the names were.

Tori turned to Kristi. "Kristi-chan, I suppose I should explain how we happen to know Momiji."

"Not if you don't want to, Tori. I can wait for explanations." Kristin spoke slowly. Honestly she did want to know, but not if Tori wasn't ready to tell her.

"I think now is a good time to explain some things," Tori said gently.

"Shortly before my 16th birthday, my mother died. I lived with my grandfather for a few months and then his house had to be remodeled so my aunt and her two children could move in with him. My Uncle died and they needed a place to live. I lived in a tent for a week and then I was allowed to live with Shigure Sohma, and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? Who are they exactly?" Kristin queried.

"They are my cousins," Momiji volunteered. "They were one year older and in the class ahead of me in school."

"They were my very dear friends and my new family after Mom's death."

"When you say Shigure Sohma, do you meant the writer, Shigure Sohma?"

"Yes I do. He looked after me for four years, along with Yuki and Kyo. We all lived together in Shigure's house. I cooked and cleaned the house in return for a place to stay. Shigure helped me a lot when it came time for me to leave Japan."

"If you were so happy there, why did you leave Japan, Tori-san?" Kristin asked quietly.

Tori considered her words carefully. Momiji watched her, wondering how she would answer this particular question. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, Hatsuharu had not had many details .

"I was ordered to leave Japan and to never return or I would be facing some very bad consequences."

"What gives any person the right to order someone to do something that was so obviously against her will. Tori, you didn't want to leave, I can tell. Why did you?"

The petite brown haired girl with the soft teal eyes sighed deeply. "Kristi-chan, that is a question I don't really want to answer. Please forgive me, but it is in the past."

The hurt in Kristi's eyes was almost too much for Tori. She walked over and hugged her friend. "Kristi-chan, please don't be upset. Risa and Hana lived through that time of my life and Momiji was there as well, but there are some things that even now hurt too much to talk about. In time I may be able to tell you the full story, but for now, I don't quite understand why I was given such an ultimatum."

"They lived through it with you, but I am the outsider that must not know the secret? Is that what you are trying to say Tori? I thought we were the best of friends, but perhaps I was wrong." She fled out to the beach leaving four startled people behind.

"What in the world…" Risa began.

"She feels as if her heart is breaking," Hana intoned.

Momiji was taken aback at the extreme reaction on Kristin's part.

"Please excuse me, I must go talk to her," Tori said in concern.

Tori followed her friend out on to the beach and moved to stand beside her.

"Kristi-chan, what is it? How have I upset you so?"

Kristi turned toward Tohru, her large blue-green eyes filled with tears. "All my life I've been an outsider. People have always told me there was no need to know. My parents and my family were all involved in hush- hush careers and never made the effort to include me in their life. I thought we were friends, I thought I belonged…but now…now I just don't know."

"Kristi, I had no idea it would be that important to you. Please, let's sit down. I have a story to tell you and it will answer your question. I never meant for you to feel excluded. This is my story."

A/N : Okay, that's it for this chapter. See you soon with the next one._ ja mata_


	8. Chapter 7 Tohru's Memories

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket not the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Wow, people read my update really fast and I received several reviews. I am so thankful I have both readers and reviewers. I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow night, but I just can't seem to leave it be.I hope this chapter blends in with the rest of my story because it is a little different in tone from the others. Akito receives honorable mention in this one and fun and light doesn't work too well when he has a part to play.Please read and enjoy (of course reviews are acceptable as well."hint" "hint" :-)

To all of you that reviewed I know that I usually have a message for each of you at the beginning or end of my chapter. Please forgive me this time. If I say thank you to everyone individually, I probably won't post until tomorrow.Thank you everyone!I promise I will remember you with my next update. I think you would prefer the chapter to all the niceties.

**Chapter 7 Tohru's Memories**

Kristin sat down on the sand and Tori joined her. The picture of Kristi being huddled with her chin resting on her knee, the hurt still shining in her eyes, pulled at Tori's tender heart.

"Kristi-chan, I am so sorry. If I had realized how much this meant to you, I would have told you a long time ago. I think Risa and Hana kept it secret because they felt it was for my protection. I didn't talk about it, because I didn't really think it mattered in the grand scheme of things."

"Tori, my friends matter to me, very much."

Tohru thought for a minute, soft eyes on the incoming waves. "Before I came to America, my name was Tohru Honda. I grew up with a wonderful mother, but at school, I got teased a lot. We used to play this game called Fruits Basket. The point in the game was for everyone to be named as a fruit of some type, but when it was my time to play, I was told that I was an onigiri."

"But Tori, or should I say Tohru, that's a rice ball, it's not a fruit."

"Call me Tori, that is the name I am used to now. I know, but at the time I thought it was a wonderful thing because I loved rice balls. I watched this fun game unfold before my eyes and waited for the person in the center to call rice ball. It never happened. In time I came to understand that a rice ball does not belong in a Fruits Basket. I think I was probably an outsider most of my school career, but it didn't matter because I was secure in my mother's love. When I got into Junior High I met Hana and Uo and the three of us became best friends. I still didn't fit in with most of the people I knew, but I was accepted by those important to me."

"Tori, I can't quite believe you were ever an outsider. You are so sweet and kind"

Tori laughed softly. "I was an outsider but it didn't matter. Then shortly before my 16th birthday my mom left the house and never came back. She died in a car accident. It was then that I finally found a place where I belonged. I happened upon Shigure Sohma's house on my way to school about a week after I had taken up living in a tent. Well, I lost the tent in a landslide and I got sick that same night. Shigure and his cousin Yuki took care of me that night and helped me recover my belongingswhich I thoughtlost when my tent was covered by all that dirt. After that I discovered a secret that the Sohmas had kept hidden for many years and promised never to divulge it. I haven't to this day and that is something I cannot tell you or anyone Kristi. Not even Uo or Hana know this."

"I can live with that, I think" Kristi said softly.

"Good. Now this is where the story becomes very interesting. Yuki Sohma was the prince of our high school and we actually became very good friends. Perhaps Momiji has some pictures, I was not allowed to take any of mine with me. After Yuki I met Kyo Sohma. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun hated each other most of the time but eventually they came to understand each other. Shigure-san had taken in both of them as well as myself. The four of us were a family, I felt as if I truly belonged somewhere. After that I met Kagura-chan, Hatsuharu-san, Hatori-san, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro-san, Ritsu-chan, and I also met the head of the Sohma family, Akito-san."

"That was quite a large group of people."

"It was and they were all very dear to me, even Akito-san. However, I don't think he liked me very much. He was the reason I left Japan."

"How can one man have that much power over you Tori? I don't get it."

_Tohru's thoughts flashed back to her last day in Japan._

_The dark haired man with hard agate blue eyes looked at her as if she had no right to exist on the planet earth._

"_Miss Tohru Honda-san, you will leave Japan and you will leave permanently. I will no longer allow you to remain with my family. You are the cause of all my problems. My whole family is in rebellion and I will not tolerate that. It is your fault and you will go. If you do not, I can make very sure that you never see any of my juunishi alive again! Get out of my sight and out of our lives!"_

"_Akito-san, what have I done…"_

"_Out of our lives I tell you. You only cause us more hurt and suffering. You make us believe we can live normal lives and be accepted. Then we get hurt again! You must go."_

_His anger got the upper hand and Tohru found herself cowering on the floor as his blows rained down up on her. "Oh please, kami-sama, let someone hear, let someone come to help me." For the first time in her life, hope deserted her._

_Shigure raced into the room with Hatori close on his heels. "Akito-san you must stop, you are going to kill the girl. Tohru-kun run, get out of here, find some place safe."_

"_You must leave! If you don't, no one will be left without feeling my wrath. I have the power, I can make their lives miserable, I can…"_

_Hatori gave Akito a sedative, which immediately knocked him out. Tohru limped out of the room very slowly. Every part of her body was in pain. She fainted outside the gate and that was where Shigure found her._

"_Tohru-kun, our dear flower, let me help you." Shigure gently carried her to the car in which he had arrived at the estate. He had been too late to be of much help to Tohru though. "Tohru-kun, I am so sorry, I came as soon as I heard that Yuki and Kyo had been sent on a wild goose chase by Akito and that you had been ordered to come see him. I was too late Tohru, I'm so sorry"_

_He took her to an emergency room in an out of the way hamlet where she was treated for multiple injuries and internal bleeding. Her left arm had been dislocated and rested at her side helplessly. _

_Shigure had made all the arrangements to have her cared for until she was able toget aroundon her own again. He then had his editor, Mii-chan, arrange passage for Tohru out of the country. Upon Shigure's advice and because of her fear for the others safety if she had contact with anyone else again, Tohru did not see any of the other Sohmas after that day._

"Tori…Tori-chan" Kristin said in concern as she saw the huge tears trickling down her face.

"He wouldn't even let me say good-bye and he hurt me so much. I was afraid…afraid for the others." The sheer horror on Tori's face and her inability to bring Tori back to the present scared Kristin terribly. She raced to the bungalow calling for help. Hana and Uo had gone into town for some supplies for the party, but Momiji came to her call.

"Kristi-chan, what's happened?"

"It's Tori, she freaked out on me and I can't snap her out of it. Please go see what you can do Momiji-kun…I'm so frightened."

"Stay here Kristi-chan and get a bed ready for her. I will see what I can do." Momiji raced down to the beach where he saw the motionless Tohru. When he approached her, she was shaking horribly and crying silently.

"Tohru, Tohru, please come back to me. Tohru…"

Momiji kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. "It's okay Tohru, it's all behind you now. I'm here and everyone is okay. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, everyone, we are still okay."

Finally Momiji's words started getting through to her and Tohru finally surfaced from the waking nightmare. "Momiji-kun," she whispered and hugged him tight.

Momiji allowed her to hold on to him in rabbit form until she finally stopped shaking and the light began to shine in her eyes again. "Oh, Momiji I am so sorry. I never meant for anyone to see me this way. Please forgive me."

"Tohru, it's okay." Tohru released her strangle hold on Momiji's furry neck and let him hop down onto the beach. "Of course if anyone did see us it would be hard to explain why there is a furry bunny on a San Diego Beach…that would be interesting Tohru, don't you think?"

She started giggling. "I guess bunnies don't really belong on beaches, unless they are beach bunnies of course" she said with a grin.

"You better turn around or you will get an eyeful soon enough…" He said smiling in response.

"Oh my…" Tohru turned around just as she heard "POOF".

"It's okay, I'm decent now." Momiji said from behind her back. Tohru turned to face him. "I'm so sorry Momiji, I should never have hugged you where someone might see…Kristi, where is she?"

She's at the house making sure there is a bed ready for you. Do you think you can walk back to the house now? That's one disadvantage to this curse, I can't carry you back unless…" He had a theory but wasn't sure if it would work.

"Get on my back Tohru. Hold me only around the neck, not the waist or chest. I think I may not change if you do that."

"Momiji-kun, that is too much trouble. I can walk, see?" Tohru took a few stumbling steps and ended up in the sand again. She struggled to stand again, but the emotional turmoil had taken its toll.

"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun…" Momiji said in an unconscious imitation of the way Shigure had often calmed Tohru when she got hysterical or embarrassed. "It's okay…Let me help you."

Momiji knelt and Tohru climbed on his back. Her legs twined around his waist and her arms about his neck. Momiji was relieved to find out that he didn't change as long as Tohru was not in contact with his chest. He had thought about this a long time. He had analyzed which movements caused him and other members of his family to change and finally concocted a theory. Apparently, he had been correct in his hypothesis.

The two of them made it back to the bungalow in this fashion. When he set Tohru down on the veranda, she was able to stand with some stability.

"Thank you Momiji-kun," she said softly.

"Tohru…"

"Yes…"

Momiji took her face into his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. _I am still in love with her, even after all this time. What caused her reaction on the beach? I wonder if Shigure might have some idea, or maybe Haru. Probably Shigure, Haru already told me everything he knew._

Tohru stepped back and looked at him in surprise. "Momiji…" 

"I'm sorry Tohru, I should not have done that. I just wanted to comfort you and that was one of the only ways I know how."

"No, no it's alright. You just surprised me." The red blush on her cheeks was evident even in the moonlight. "I do feel better, thank you."

Just then Kristi came out onto the verandah. "Tori, you are okay now, I am so glad. You had me worried. Thank you for bringing her back Momiji."

"It was my pleasure Kristi." Momiji's easy smile was once again on his features. He had been very worried about Tohru as well. _What had happened on that last day with Akito? Neither Hatori nor Shigure said much. All they would say is that Tohru had to leave, it was Akito's orders. Shigure had delivered notes that Tohru had written to each member of her beloved family and that was the only way they knew she was gone, forever._


	9. Chapter 8 Fun on the Beach

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya...wish I'd come up with them first.

Wow, I am really surprised! There seems to be quite a few people out there who like Momiji-kun and the Momiji/Tohru match up. I wasn't really sure if that would be the case. This fanfic has been fun to write, it is almost complete except for a few sections that need revising, but right now we are only about halfway through the story. I certainly hope each of you will continue to read and review.

Thank you so much for the support I've received so far. I know I shouldn't be so selfish, but it really is the reviews that keep me in fanfiction writing. Of course it helps that I have a deep abiding love for Fruits Basket and it's characters. I try very hard to keep people in character so please let me know if there is any major OOC going on. I don't feel like I am guilty of a lot of that, but I'm not you folks.Please continue to read and enjoy my little fanfic. Thank you so very much.

**Chapter 8 Fun on the Beach**

Saturday was almost anti-climatic. The four girls helped Momiji prepare for his guests and the caterers arrived right on time. It was time for an all out beach party with lobster and crab, salmon, and steak, and side dishes of many varieties. Hayashi-san had done a splendid job in helping Momiji arrange everything. All he really had to do is make sure that everyone felt welcome. The girls were invaluable in that area. Tori laughed and talked with the many guests, her warmth drew them in, just as it had always drawn in Momiji. Risa, Hana, and Kristi contributed their share of hospitality as well. From 5:00 p.m. until well after midnight, the usually quiet beach outside Momiji's bungalow was ringing with laughter, song, and dancing. Everyone ate their fill and had a lot of fun. It was agreed amongst all of the attendees that this was the best company party they had ever attended. Momiji was everywhere talking to the employees, asking about their families, if they were happy in their jobs. Gradually the party thinned out until it was just Momiji, Hayashi-san, her family, and the four girls. The caterers had cleared away all the debris and the beach was quiet once more.

As Hayashi-san prepared to leave, Momiji walked over to tell her thank you.

"Momiji-kun, I would hang onto that girl, the one with the sweet smile and beautiful eyes. I can tell you are in love with her already. She is definitely a keeper."

"I am going to do my best Hayashi-san. Do not doubt that."

Just then Tori came over to join them. "Hayashi-san, this was wonderful. I am so glad Momiji had you to help him. There was almost nothing at all for us to do. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, Tori-chan. You don't mind if I call you that?"

"Oh no, of course not. Please be safe on the way home Hayashi-san. Good night."

And then there was just the five of them. Risa, Hana, and Kristi glanced at each other and then at Tohru and Momiji. Momiji only had eyes for Tori. Kristi sighed deeply.

"What are you thinking Kristi?" Risa asked.

"I think it is a very good thing that I didn't fall in love with Momiji. Tori is the only person he's really seen since we walked in the door last night."

Hana nodded. "There are very strong vibes between those two. Our dear Tohru may soon be a married woman. Oh, it makes me sad to think of her leaving us."

"Hana, aren't you being a little premature? They've only just started getting reacquainted." Risa spoke jokingly, but she wondered if perhaps Hana might be right.

"I think he's loved her for a long time," Kristi said enviously. "Do you think she realizes that?"

"Tori? Probably not. She's slow when it comes to romance." Risa remarked.

"Yes, she's still so naïve in some ways" Hana added.

"And totally clueless" Risa said in disgust.

"That's our Tori and that's why we love her," Kristi spoke softly.

"Yes, that is our Tori, invincible love. She has a heart big enough for everyone in the world and possibly much of the universe as well."

By mutual agreement the girls decided to leave the young couple to their own devices and retire to their bedrooms. Tomorrow evening they would be making the long drive back to Phoenix.

"Good Night everyone," Tori called as she saw them going up the stairs to the bedrooms. "I will be up soon. Momiji and I still have some catching up to do."

Momiji could not take his eyes off of the petite brown-haired woman. She was everything he remembered and so much more. It was as if last night had never happened. She had returned to once again being the cheerful optimist he had always known.

"Tohru, would you like to take a walk on the beach while we do our catching up?"

"Sure. I would love to."

The two clasped hands and walked out onto the sand. The ocean waves beat rhythmically upon the beach and the stars leant a tranquil light to the scene. The two wandered along the shore talking quietly. Eventually they removed their shoes and Momiji rolled up his pants so that they could wade in the water.

"Wow, this is cold!" Tohru laughed happily as she darted out into the waves and back into the shore.

"But beautiful," Momiji commented.

"Yes, it is. Tell me Momiji…" Tori hesitated a moment before continuing.

"What is it Tori?"

"What are Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun doing now? Are they happy? Do they have someone to love? And what about you Momiji, is there anyone you left behind in Japan?"

Tohru really looked at the young man standing by her side as she waited for him to answer her questions. _Momiji had gotten very tall and his blonde hair and large brown eyes were quite striking. He rivaled Yuki in looks, at least what she remembered of Yuki's looks. He seemed not to have changed much except for an added maturity. Of course seven years could do that to a person. At heart she felt he was probably the same sweet hopeful person she had always known. She and Momiji, they had both cherished their memories, all of them. Their friendship had been instantaneous and special._

"Where shall I begin…I suppose with the easiest topic, me. No I didn't leave anyone special in Japan. I've had a lot of girlfriends but no serious relationships. I just never met the right girl I suppose. I was really popular in college though, especially after Yuki and Kyo graduated and moved on. Haru was too. It seems funny doesn't it?"

"Not really, you were always popular with everyone, both guys and girls. Did you ever feel like you didn't belong Momiji?"

"Me? Not really, not at school. I always had friends and everyone wanted me to be one of their friends. I guess I was lucky that way. However, within the Sohma family, yes, there were a lot of times I felt I didn't belong. Momma, Poppa, and Momo are so happy together, they don't really need me, but that's okay. I know Poppa loves me a lot and Momma and Momo are happy. That's all that really matters."

"Oh Momiji, I had hoped that you and your whole family would be together by now. I am so sorry."

"For what Tohru? There is nothing that can be done. Momma's happy not remembering and at least Momo and I have a friendship. Poppa talked Momma into that, at least."

"I am happy for that," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. It's not quite having a real family, but it's close."

"And the others?"

"You aren't going to believe this one…or maybe you will. Kyo was really sad after you left and he started doing wild and crazy things. Kagura took him in hand and now the two of them are married. They have twin girls. They named them Tohru and Kyoko. Neither girl suffers from the zodiac curse and of course they can hug their daddy without him changing. We were a little worried about that, but I guess because both parents are a member of the zodiac, the curse is impotent with them. Kyo was really happy about that as you can imagine."

"Kyo and Kagura, how perfect. Kagura loved him for ever so long and he finally loved her too. I love happy endings. I am deeply honored that they cared enough to name their children after Mom and me."

"Yeah, and you know something else? Kagura is pregnant again. Doctor says it will be a boy this time."

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for her. It's everything she ever wanted."

"Yeah, and then there is Yuki. He was really depressed and difficult to live with after you left. He was starting to act a lot like Akito and that was scary. In his junior year at Tokyo U, he met this really sweet girl. Her name is Karin Takeda-san. The two of them are engaged and will be married in April next year. Karin reminds me a lot of you in some ways. Life if always fun for her and she is madly in love with Yuki and he with her. On another note of interest, Yuki and Ayame have finally come to understand each other as much as possible and get along most of the time. Of course, Ayame still finds ways to annoy his little brother, but…that's Ayame, right?"

Tori laughed easily as she recalled the flamboyant person that was Ayame Sohma. "Yuki always did take life a little too seriously and Ayame-san is just the opposite. I can just imagine. Ayame-san has a heart of gold and he really does love Yuki-kun but he always seems to say the wrong thing to him. I'm glad the two of them are getting along better."

"Yeah, and guess what? Yuki is letting Ayame help Karin-san with the wedding arrangements. And another thing, Kyo is going to be one of Yuki's groomsmen. Can you believe it?"

"That's wonderful! Prayers do get answered and New Year's wishes do come true. What have Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun decided to do for careers?"

"Yuki decided to be a teacher at our old High School. He teaches mathematics and Japanese. Of course all of his female students have a crush on him."

"But of course, he is still Prince Yuki isn't he?"

"And always will be. As for Kyo, he is helping Kazuma-dono operate his dojo. Haru is going to be helping them there for a while to gain experience and then will probably open his own dojo in a neighboring town."

"I bet Kazuma-san is very happy that Kyo has decided to go into business with him. He is the closest thing Kyo has to a father and has always watched over him since he was very small."

"Kazuma-dono is very happy, that's for sure."

The two of them walked for a little while longer. It felt so right to be holding hands and walking along a moonlit beach. "Momiji-kun…"

"Hmmm?"

"For some reason, it makes me very happy to be walking here with you now. When I left Japan, I thought I would never see any of you again. And here you are…I'm so glad!"

"Me too Tohru. I've missed you a lot."

Momiji sat down on the beach and pulled Tohru down by his side. "It's so peaceful here, I think I could really grow to love America, although I haven't seen much of it yet."

"It's a wonderful land with a lot of opportunities. I miss Japan, but I love it here too. I have my dearest friends, Risa, Hana, and Kristi living together with me. I have a great job and a wonderful boss, and now I have one of my other dear friends living near-by. Maybe not exactly near, but you are only six hours away and that's much better than 18 hours away, or however long the flights take these days."

"That is true. Tohru, do you think I might come visit you in Phoenix some weekend?"

"Of course Momiji, you are always welcome. We have a big house with extra bedrooms and would love to have you visit."

"Would next weekend be too soon?"

"No, in fact that would be wonderful. When should we expect you?"

"Give me your e-mail address and I'll send you my flight information. Also, a telephone number would be good in case I need to touch base with you really fast. I may drive and if I do, I may need instructions."

"Okay. Remind me to write it down when we get back to the house."

The two of them slowly made their way back to the house. There was so much catching up to do and every minute was precious. Momiji was deliriously happy to be with Tohru again. He wondered what Tohru was thinking.

"Tohru…"

"Yes Momiji…"

He raised her head to look at him. "Do you mind if I kiss you again…"

"Uhmmm, no I don't think I do."

Momiji bent his head to kiss Tohru. He had intended only a short friendly kiss, but she responded swiftly to the touch of his lips and it ended up being much longer than planned. If only he could hold her, the moment would be perfect.

"Wow…I've never been kissed quite like that before."

Momiji raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Princess Tohru, someday I will be your Prince." Momiji released her hand and guided her up the stairs to her bedroom with his arm carefully about her waist. "Good Night Princess, Sweet Dreams."

Momiji sauntered up the hall to his bedroom and Tohru entered the one she was sharing with Kristi. Kristi turned towards her as she quietly got ready for bed.

"Tori, did you enjoy yourself tonight? I've had a wonderful time."

"You're still awake Kristi? That surprises me, it's so late. Yes I had a lovely time, it's like Momiji and I never spent seven years apart. He's still the very dear friend I left so many years ago. I was afraid things might have changed, but they haven't. I'm so happy."

Kristin smiled at her best friend. Tori deserved all the happiness in the world, especially if last night's horror was anything to judge by. She had a feeling that Momiji would be more than willing to provide her with that happiness.

After Kristin fell asleep, Tohru lay in bed watching the night sky. _Mom, this is too wonderful to be true. I have finally met up with one of the Sohmas again and he still wants to be my friend. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Kagura-chan, and Ayame-san are all living happily and I am too. Maybe next time I will find out how Hatori-san and Shigure-san are doing._

The next morning Momiji and the girls spent several hours on the beach. The girls in their brightly colored bikinis attracted a lot of guys and soon there was a full-fledged game of beach volleyball taking place. Tohru was still not very good at sports but she put 110 percent effort into the game and she looked cute doing it. Several of the younger guys from Momiji's staff and a few of Kristin's friends had all decided to join the fun on the beach that day.

Gradually the day started winding down and it was almost time for Risa, Hana, and Tori to head back to Phoenix so they could return to work the next day. Momiji regretfully walked them out to Uo's car. "It's been so much fun seeing the three of you again, and getting to know you better as well Kristin. I've had a wonderful weekend. Don't forget, next weekend, it is your turn to entertain me." He winked at the girls and opened the doors for them to get in the car. When it came Tohru's time to get in the car, he halted her with a hand on her arm for just a moment. "Tori, will you tell me what happened that one day in Japan sometime soon? I'd really like to know."

"Oh Momiji, it was really not that much. I'm sure I've got it all blown out of proportion in my memory. Perhaps, someday soon I will though, since you are asking."

"Thank you Tori, be safe. I'll see you next weekend." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "I can't wait."

"Bye Momiji, see you soon."

Momiji watched the car until it was out of site. _Tohru, I will find out what Akito did to you, one way or another. And then I will do my utmost to make you love me as much as I love you._


	10. Chapter 9 It's my Turn Now

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket Characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

A/N Hey, I am really enjoying writing this fic, thank you all so much for reviewing it. One thing I guess I will have to warn you about is that I don't do love triangles. Also I don't do romantic scenes really well. I hope you will forgive me for my lack in these areas. I do feel I do a good job in other aspects of my fanfics.Please read and enjoy. Reviews are welcome as well. :-)

I know I am updating rather quickly, hopefully no one minds. I have the story completed and I can't wait to see how everyone likes the way it turns out. I do have six more chapters after this one and then the epilogue.

**Chapter 9 It's My Turn Now**

Joseph Jackson leaned against the doorjamb and watched his administrative assistant as she interacted with his clients. Tori Tanaka had been quite a find when he hired her to help him in his office. She got along well with all of the clients and had excellent taste when it came to purchasing items that would sell well. She understood human nature and what people liked. Her ability to say the right things at the right times was amazing. He knew she respected him, but love wasn't part of the formula. He wished it were though because he was crazy about her. Her joy in life, her compassion, her love for everyone drew him into her sphere with no effort on her part at all. He was still trying to figure out why she didn't fall in love with him. He was good-looking, had a great sense of humor, was chivalrous, and wealthy. What was there not to love about him?

Tohru glanced up from the letter she was typing to see her boss watching her yet again. His violet eyes and long brown hair gave him an exotic appearance. Yuki-kun was the only other person she'd ever met with violet eyes. Many of the lady clients enjoyed interacting with him. Why did he care for her so, there were so many more women out there to choose from?

"Good morning Jackson-san" she called. Miss Cooper asked that you please give her a call this morning. With a smile she turned back to her task.

"Thank you Tori, I will give her a call. Please tell me she is interested in buying that sculpture we ordered two weeks ago. I know you said we should buy it because she would fall in love with it."

"Yes, that is exactly what she called about. I'm so happy she likes it. I chose it just for her, you know."

"Thank you Tori."

"Oh, Jackson-san, I have a guest coming to visit this weekend that may be of some interest to you."

"Really, who is it?"

"You know our client in California, Zodiac Imports?"

"Yes, they are based out of Japan. Mamoru Sohma is the owner. What about them?"

"Sohma-san sent his son out to manage his business in the San Diego office. His name is Momiji Sohma. I knew him before I came to America, but he was only a kid then. At any rate he is visiting as an old friend this weekend. Would you like to come over Saturday evening for a meal and to get acquainted with him? I know how much you enjoy getting to know our clients."

"To your house, really? You've never invited me before."

"Well, there's never been a good reason before, so how about it. You already have our address and I can give you directions if you are interested."

"Oh, I am definitely interested." He gave her a meaningful glance.

"Jackson-san please don't read too much into this invitation."

He laughed. "Don't worry Tori, I'm not. I just can't help hoping that one day…After all you can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

"And just think, you'll get to meet my roommates, Risa, Hana, and Kristin. They are all wonderful people. You'll like them and Momiji-kun as well."

"Momiji-kun? He must be a close friend."

"Oh yes, we were very good friends back in Japan. He seems to understand his father's business quite well."

"Okay, I'll be there. What time?"

"How about 7:00 p.m. Although if you want to come earlier, 6:00 would be fine."

"Thank you, I'll be there at 6:00"

"Good." and the phone rang and it was the beginning of another busy day.

Monday through Thursday flew by very quickly but when Friday arrived, Tori found herself watching the clock. She was so excited about Momiji coming to visit that the day could not pass quickly enough. The minutes crawled by, but finally 5:00 arrived. "Jackson-san, do you need me for anything else today?"

Joseph came to the door of his office. "No, I don't Tori. I suppose it is time for you to leave for the airport to meet your friend. Have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow night. Good-bye."

Tohru rushed to the airport to meet Momiji's plane and by 6:00 they were pulling into the driveway at the house. Her three roommates were all still working so they had the house to themselves for the next couple of hours.

"Tori, where is everyone?" Momiji asked when the entered the quiet house.

"They are all still at work. Risa had a fashion show for several of her designs tonight, Hana is working on a really important case for the police department, and Kristin isn't due back in Phoenix until late tonight."

"In that case…" Momiji grinned mischievously and gave Tohru a big hug.

POOF! Tohru giggled as she found herself holding his bunny form once again.

"Momiji…You are a little bit crazy you know." Tohru snuggled the bunny for a couple of minutes.

"I know, but some things are worth the trouble." Momiji replied. He was thoroughly enjoying his place in Tohru's arms.

Tohru gave him a final hug and set him down on the floor with his clothing.

"I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Join me when you are you again."

"I'll do that."

A few minutes later Momiji came out to the kitchen and made himself at home. "Do you mind if I get a glass of iced tea? These Arizona summers sure are hot!"

"No, please go ahead."

"Would you like a glass too, Tori?"

"Yes, thank you." Tohru turned back to the counter where she was working on meal preparations. Momiji came up behind her and placed her glass on the counter. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh." Tohru was startled and turned around quickly and suddenly she was holding the bunny again.

"Momiji I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to turn you into a rabbit again…I…"

"Tohru-kun, calm down, I like it here" he said with satisfaction as he rested across her shoulder.

"You sound just like Shigure-san when you say Tohru-kun…" Tori giggled as she pictured the rabbit and the writer together. "Put on a pair of glasses and I just might mistake you for him."

"Tori, that hurts. How can you confuse me with my perverted older cousin? After all, I am much cuter than he is. Come to think of it though, we are almost the same age as Shigure was when you first went to live with him and Yuki and Kyo."

Tohru thought for a moment. "Has it been that long already. It seems like it was only a short time ago that I was sitting at the table across from them and talking and listening, and sharing…" Tears formed in her eyes. "And now I am the same age as Shigure was when we first met. That seems so strange to me. I miss them all so much and I didn't really realize it until I heard your name again, Momiji."

"Tohru, we have a couple of hours before Hana and Risa come home, do you think you might tell me what happened that last time you met Akito. Shigure has been very close mouthed about it and he is the only one that really seems to have any details."

"I…I'm not sure if I can Momiji. He hated me Momiji, I've never felt such hate and I have no idea what I did to cause him to hate me so. I was really frightened that last time…"

"Tori, you better put me down and turn your back, I think this may be easier to talk about if I am a man and not a rabbit."

Tori removed Momiji from her arms and went back to dinner preparations. She heard the poof that usually accompanied the change and shortly after that a warm hand was placed on her arm.

She turned slowly to look at Momiji. In his blue shirt and jeans, he looked very American. It seemed a lifetime ago when he used to wear his brightly colored jackets and shorts. Momiji bent his head and kissed her once more. "Tori, I have been trying to track you down for 3 years. Shigure has kept silent about what happened seven years ago, I think he is the only one who knows the full story."

"Momiji, remember when we said we would like to hold onto all or our memories. I still believe that, but there are times when I wish I could forget Akito and his hatred. This is what happened. Akito called the house and told Kyo and Yuki that they had to go track down some information for him. I'm not sure what excuse he used. Five minutes after they left, Akito called and told me that I must come to the Main House immediately. I left Shigure a note and then followed Akito's orders. What came after that…"

She talked to Momiji about all that had taken place in Akito's rooms and about how Shigure had arrived with Hatori on his heels. " The last thing I remember of that time was Shigure-san telling me to run and him holding Akito's arms while Hatori-san gave him a shot. It must have been a tranquilizer of some kind, because I remember Akito collapsing in Shigure-san's arms as I ran out the door. I was such a coward Momiji, I made it to the gate and fainted. The next thing I remember is waking up in an emergency room somewhere and Shigure-san telling me that everything was going to be okay. I believed him too, Momiji. But I never got to see you, or Yuki-kun, or Kyo-kun, or anyone else again. Shigure-san did not even bring Hatori-san to take a look at me. I knew things were bad then. I followed Shigure-san's instructions and his editor, Mitsuru-san, made arrangements for me to come here. Somehow, I had all the funds I needed to get started in my new life and so here I am. I think Shigure-san may have arranged that somehow, but I don't know the details. Now I am an American with wonderful friends, a wonderful job, and a wonderful life. The only thing that could have made it better was to know that all the people I loved and left behind were okay. Now you are here and have assured me of this. I am really very happy."

Momiji place his hand over Tohru's. "Yes I am here, Tori and very happy to be in this place. I always dreamed of seeing you again, you know. I got your letter and tried to move on with my life. I did in a lot of ways, but I never found a girl that I loved as much as I love you."

"Momiji, you can't be serious. I know we were very good friends, but I never thought you were in love with me.'

"That proves that I can keep a secret too, Tohru!" Momiji suddenly reminded her of the 15-year-old she had mistaken for an elementary schoolboy when they met for the first time at the school cultural festival.

Tohru smiled at the young man. "Well, now that you know all my secrets, maybe you will tell me how Hatori-san, Shigure-san, and Akito-san are doing." She returned to meal preparations as she listened to Momiji talk.

"Ha'ri-san is pretty much the same as he always has been. He doesn't smile as often as he did right before you left Japan. I think he really misses having you around. He seems to have to spend more and more time attending to Akito. Akito, he hasn't changed much at all except he is rarely seen outside his rooms. I think his health is worse. That was a part of the curse you know. He is even more controlling now than he was then. Poppa had to do a lot of fast-talking to convince him to let me come to America and run his business. As for Shigure, I'm not really sure what to say. He still acts pretty much the same. He still teases Mii-chan every chance he gets. However he doesn't come to the main house very often anymore. Akito usually has to request he come before he will. It seems like things are not the same between him and Ha'ri-san anymore. Ha'ri is the same as ever, but Shigure seems to treat him with a coldness that wasn't there before. They are still best friends, but something has changed. Also, the last night before I left Japan, Shigure came to see me off. He came to the restaurant where I was having a farewell dinner with Poppa and Haru. He dropped a card in my lap and looked over his shoulder before he said anything. Kureno-san came in to look for him and he never did tell me what he really intended to, I don't think. The card he dropped in my lap did have the name of the company where you are working. I think maybe Shigure was going to tell me, but he didn't. Shigure didn't even have a cup of sake. He wished me well on Akito's behalf and followed Kureno-san out the door. It seems like Akito has him on a leash and he has to step carefully. I've never seen him so wary."

She frowned momentarily as he spoke of Shigure and his actions. "Shigure-san? Is he okay. I don't like the fact that he has lost some of Akito-san's trust. I know he loves Akito very much and that must hurt him a lot. It must have been my fault, perhaps..."

"Tohru, stop it. I didn't mean to worry you. Do not blame yourself, I know Shigure doesn't. He and Hatori still speak fondly of you. I think they were both half in love with you, too."

"Momiji, you can't mean that. I'm not all that…"

"But you are Tori, even if you don't realize it. You mean the world to a lot of people. That includes Kisa-san. She cried almost every night for weeks after you left, she missed you so much. However, she took the letter you left her to heart and learned how to smile again. She made a lot of friends and will graduate from college soon. You may not know it Tori, but you had a strong impact on all of our lives. You made it possible for all of us to love ourselves."

"I'm home" Hana called as she came in the door.

"Hana, welcome home" Tori called. "Momiji and I are out here in the kitchen."

Hana took her purse up to her room and changed clothes and then joined the two of them.

"Risa may be quite late, her fashion show went splendidly and she has a lot of clients wishing to talk to her about her new designs. She is going out for drinks with them and will be home later. She called just as I was leaving the office."

"Oh, okay. Then it will be the three of us for dinner then, I guess," Tohru said.

"No, it will be just the two of you. I came home to change but my captain wants me to join the team for dinner tonight. We solved this latest case we've been working on and everyone wants to celebrate. I really couldn't tell him no. It was a difficult mystery to solve."

"Hana, that's wonderful. I suppose I made too much food then…"

"It can be heated later. Risa and Kristi will both be hungry when they get home I suspect. And you know me, I am always interested in a late night snack. See you two later." Hana waved casually as she went back out the door.

Momiji shook his head in amazement. "Seven years sure does make a lot of difference. I can't believe how easily you, Hana, and Risa have adapted to the American lifestyle. I never would have expected that to happen."

Tori looked back over at Momiji. "As I remember someone telling me a few years ago, 'be surprised about everything.'"

He laughed. "Touché, I did say that to you didn't I? It was so funny, the surprise on your face when you found out I was only a year younger than you. You really thought I was a grade school kid."

She laughed along with him. "Yeah, I was pretty foolish then wasn't I, and you have to admit, you looked very young for your age. It looks like it is only going to be the two of us for dinner. You don't mind do you?"

"Tori, have you already forgotten what I was telling you right before Hana came in?"

She blushed becomingly, "Well no, but…"

"Then tell me, why would I mind spending the evening with just you?"

Momiji looked through their CD collection and chose some old Japanese folk songs for accompaniment. He discovered candles in the linen closet and set the table with candlelight and wine he had brought with him from San Diego.

Tohru finished cooking and walked out to the dining room with their plates. Momiji was fortunately close enough to take them from her hands or she would have dropped them in surprise. "Momiji, this is so lovely. I would not have thought to set the table in such a wonderful fashion."

"Princess Tohru, please take your seat and allow me to serve you." Momiji pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, still a little stunned.

Momiji served Tohru's plate and poured her wine. She returned the favor by serving him and pouring his wine. They ate and talked about Japan and the people they loved throughout the meal.

"You know, Momo is sixteen now and she plays the violin. Momma and Poppa are so proud of her. She got a music scholarship to one of the best music academies and she hasn't even graduated from high school yet. I got to go to a couple of her recitals since I am her friend, and she was fantastic."

"Sixteen…that's how old I was when I met Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun," Tohru said thoughtfully. "I really can't imagine Momo that age, she was such a little girl those times I saw her when I worked in your father's building."

"She looks just like Momma. She is beautiful and gets really good grades. She has a lot of friends and likes to go to concerts. I think she has a lot of guys that would like to be her boyfriend, but right now she is totally immersed in her violin. Poppa says he is glad she doesn't want to date yet. I think I am too." He stopped talking for a moment and then looked into Tori's eyes.

"Tori, I really have to ask because it's important to me. Are you in love with anyone else? You asked me before, now it's my turn. I know you really cared a lot about Yuki and Kyo and I thought you were in love with them. Every time you say their names you have a wistful expression in your eyes."

"In love with Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun? No I don't think so. I miss our friendship terribly and I admit I had some very strong feelings, especially for Yuki, when we were in high school. Kyo was important to me too, but not in the same way. I always felt that Yuki-kun and I…well I thought we might have a future if Akito would approve, but Akito never would have approved. I know that now, and it makes me sad, but…no I'm not in love with Yuki anymore. As you said, seven years is a long time. I am very happy he and Kyo have both found someone to share their lives with. I am especially happy for Kagura, I know she and Kyo are happy because she loved him so much. There is no one special here either. I've been so busy working and studying since I got here that there really hasn't been that much time for finding the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Momiji sighed in relief. _At least she wasn't currently in love with anyone. That meant that he really did have a chance to convince her to fall in love with him and he wouldn't have to feel guilty about it. Sorry Kyo and Yuki, but it's my turn now._


	11. Chapter 10 Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me.

However the plot and all original characters are mine. I hope you like them as much as I do. I'd like to develop them more fully, just as they appear in my mind, but that really doesn't relate to this story. Jackson-san is very loosely constructed along the lines of Hotohori-sama from Fushigi Yugi but with a better-developed sense of humor. His whole life hasn't been duty driven. Kristi-chan...well she is a cool character. I love her.She seemed the perfect person to bring Momiji and Tohru back together.

A/N: I digress as this story is about Momiji and Tohru. They are such fun aren't they? Please read and enjoy this chapter. Reviews are definitely welcome.

**Chapter 10 Matters of the Heart**

Saturday morning came and Momiji whistled as he came down the stairs buttoning his shirt. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking and the other girls were sitting around the living room reading the newspaper and chatting. Kristi really was very attractive, but it was Tohru who still captured his interest. Having finally found her again, he could understand why he had never met anyone else he cared to spend his life with.

"Good morning all" he called as he walked into the living room.

"Momiji, I am so glad you made it. Tori tells me you had a good time last night even though we weren't here to entertain you." Kristi said with a sly smile.

"And I certainly missed your company Kristi-chan"

"You are such a liar Momiji-chan, but a very charming one."

"A liar…oh that cuts to the quick. Can't a guy flirt with a girl without being called a liar?"

Kristi laughed at Momiji. "We all know where your true interest is Momiji-chan."

Momiji pretended to pout "And since when did I become Momiji-chan?"

"Hmmm…Since about five minutes ago" she suggested.

Tori called from the kitchen, "Everyone, breakfast is ready. Come eat please."

The four friends all gathered around the table as Tori put the food in the center.

"Let me get the plates for you Tori," Momiji offered.

"Thank you Momiji."

Between bites of breakfast and sips of orange juice, conversation drifted around the table. Tohru suddenly realized she had not told her friends that they had a second guest coming to dinner tonight.

"Before I forget, Momiji-kun, everyone, I have invited my boss, Joseph Jackson-san to come to dinner tonight. Momiji, I thought you two might get acquainted since Zodiac Imports and AJ's does business together. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Tori. I will look forward to meeting him. Poppa told me I should become acquainted with our business colleagues so I will look forward to this evening."

"Great! But what will we do for the rest of today? Would you like to see something of Phoenix, or maybe go hiking or shopping? What sounds good?" Tori asked enthusiastically.

"Tori, forgive me but I have to meet with one of the buyers from last night. I will be home in time to help get ready for our guest tonight." Risa arose from the table and bowed to the others. "_Ja mata"_

"Risa, good luck with your clients." Tori called as Risa went upstairs to shower and change.

"Hana, Kristi, Momiji, what would you like to do?"

"You and Momiji would like some time to get reacquainted, I am going to meet Kazu-san this morning, he promised to show me some interesting slides for our next case. It sounds quite interesting."

"No, I don't mind. Please tell Kazu-san hello for me. Invite him for dinner tonight if you like."

"I will consider it," Hana said with a slight smile.

"Kristi, Momiji-kun?"

"If you don't mind, I think I will hang out with you and Momiji. I'd like to go shopping, but hiking sounds good as well. Momiji, help us decide, please." Two pair of teal eyes turned toward Momiji.

"Let's go shopping then, I haven't done much of that since I arrived in America. Shall we get ready and meet back here in about 30 minutes."

"Hai, that sounds like a plan Momiji-kun."

The three of them scattered to their rooms to get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, they all met back in the family room. Momiji eyed both girls in their jeans and brightly colored t-shirts. He grinned widely. "Tori, you really have adapted to the American way of doing things. Those jeans look good on you, and you too Kristi"

Tohru blushed. "_Arigato gozaimasu_, Momiji."

Kristi took a good look at Momiji. "Momiji-chan, those jeans suit you as well, but a button-down dress shirt, we'll have to remedy that while we are shopping."

Momiji looked at his shirt. "But this shirt looks good on me…"

"So did a girl's uniform modified as shorts when you came to my high school Momiji. " Tohru said warmly.

"A modified girl's uniform" Kristi raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, we have many stories we can tell you today and I think you will enjoy them." Momiji took both girls by their hands. "Now, shall we go?"

Kristi volunteered to drive and all three of them settled into the front seat of her Dodge pickup. The ride to the shopping center was filled with non-stop chatter as Momiji and Tori reminisced about the days when they were in Japan together and they kept Kristi laughing pretty much the whole time. Stories of Ritsu, Ritsu's mother, Kisa, Hiro, Haru black and Haru white, Yuki, Kagura and Kyo, Hatori and Shigure kept her highly amused not only during the drive but also during the shopping excursion. When Momiji relayed the story of their first day in High School, Kristi's eyes got really wide. "Your cousin did what? Momiji-chan you can't mean that!"

Tohru looked at him, "Oh, so that's what Haru did that day. I've always wondered how he could prove to Makoto senpai that his hair color was natural." Her cheeks were a bright red as she finally understood what had happened so long ago.

Kristi grinned. "Momiji, was Tori always this clueless?"

"Always, but that was one of the things we Sohmas all loved about her."

"And she really didn't know you were almost her age at the hot springs?"

"Nope. I looked very young for my age."

"Tori, it's hard to believe there is someone as special as you." Kristi said softly.

"Oh no, I'm not that special."

"But you are, Tori," Kristi disagreed.

Momiji could only agree with Kristi's assessment of Tohru but he wisely stayed silent. Tohru's perpetual innocence in the dark world of Sohma intrigue had fascinated them all. Unfortunately, it seemed that Akito had managed to dispel some of that innocence but fortunately, he had not damaged her belief in the innate goodness of people. Seven years of living in America had changed her some as well. At the core though, Tohru was still Tohru, even if she did go by Tori these days. He grinned as he thought about the words of an English playwright they had studied in school. "A rose though called by any other name would still smell as sweet."

The shopping excursion passed in a whirlwind of fun as the three chatted and teased each other nonstop. Momiji was convinced to purchase Phoenix souvenir T-shirts for himself and for each of his male cousins. He also decided that Kagura and Kisa would probably like them as well and Momo… He found the southwest Indian designs to be delightful, especially those of the Navajo God, Kokapelli. He also liked the t-shirts with the colorful lizards and the ones with coyotes howling by the cactus in the moonlight. Of course the chances were very good that Hatori, Yuki, and Hiro would probably not wear the t-shirts, but at least he had thought of them. Kagura and Kisa, on the other hand, and hopefully Momo, would love them. Shigure, Kyo, and Haru would probably wear theirs as well. Kyo and Haru definitely would wear them he decided. He made his purchases and then suggested that they go get some lunch.

"Let's go to the food court, there are a lot of different things to choose from there," Tohru suggested.

They decided to order a large pizza from Sbarros and then sat down at a table. "What shall we do after this?" Momiji asked the girls.

"I know, let's go back to the house and go swiimming."

"Mmmhmmm, That's a great idea Kristi. It's a perfect day for that," Tohru agreed.

"If we are going swimming, I need to make one more stop, I didn't bring a pair of swim trunks with me."

"Sure, we can stop by the Surf and Swim on the way out," Kristi said excitedly.

"And Kristi will be sure to pick up that blue swimsuit she's had her eye on for the last month," Tori said with a grin.

"Of course I will. You should get you a new swimsuit too, Tori."

"No, I don't think so. I already have half a dozen which is more that I ever thought I would own in my life."

"Come on Tori, you can never have enough swimsuits!"

"No, I don't think so Kristi…"

Momiji laughed as the girls went back and forth in that vein the whole way to the store. He suspected this was a common argument between the two of them and was probably why Tori had six swimsuits instead of only one.

Kristi ended up winning the argument and Tohru went home with a pink swimsuit. Momiji chuckled as they got into the truck. "Do you always win this argument Kristi?"

"Not always, but often enough. Tohru really does like to buy new clothing, but she always has to be convinced it's okay to do so."

"I can't wait to see you girls in your new swimsuits" Momiji said as he winked at Kristi.

_Oh my goodness. If he wasn't so totally in love with Tori, I could really like this guy a lot._ Kristi sighed deeply.

"Kristi, are you okay, did you not get enough rest before I woke you up this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Tori, you didn't wake me up and there is nothing to apologize for. Honestly, being tired has nothing to do with me sighing."

"Okay, if you say so."

They got back to the house and put on their swimsuits. Tohru covered hers up with a white terry-cloth robe and then put together a tray of iced tea and home made cookies before joining the other two out by the pool. "I thought we might like some refreshments."

Momiji grabbed a couple of cookies. "These are delicious" he mumbled as he consumed them in record time.

"Momiji, you still like sweets that much?" Tori's eyes had a decided twinkle in them when she posed that question.

"Of course, Tori. What's not to like about sweets."

"Kristi-chan, you should have seen Momiji in High School, he was never anywhere without a pocketful of candy. Of course, he gave away as much as he ate. Maybe that's why everyone liked you so much Momiji-kun…"

"Tori, are you suggesting I would bribe myself into the affections of my peers?"

"Well…"

"Well, now that you mention it, perhaps I was guilty of that a time or two, but it never worked on you Tori. You always had eyes for just Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

"Momiji-kun…"

"Just kidding Tori, I know you loved all of us and always had time to listen to our complaints when we wished to speak of them."

The two girls dove into the water and Momiji followed close behind. Tohru had really taken to swimming and Kristi was even better. Momiji swam a few laps while he watched the two girls. Kristi-chan was really nice, but he would love to have a few minutes alone with just him and Tohru. Last night had been fantastic that way.

About 4:00 Uo arrived with her persistent buyer in tow. "He just did not want to go home and I couldn't tell him no…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Momiji, Tori, and Kristi, this is Steve Campbell. He is one of my best clients. Steve, this is Momiji, Tori, and Kristi."

"How do you do, I'm pleased to meet you," Tori said with a beaming smile.

The man with the green eyes and longish blonde hair returned the smile. "And I am pleased to meet you." Uo cleared her throat and he turned back to her. "Risa, my dear, I wasn't ignoring you, I was only getting acquainted with your friends."

"I'm sure you were Steve. Come on, let's go change into our suits."

"Right behind you Risa"

Shortly after that, Hana and Kazu showed up. "Miss Tanaka, such a pleasure to see you again, and you too Miss Taylor"

"It's been a while Kazu-san. I'm so glad you decided to come with Hana today. You've helped her out so many times, I am glad I can repay that debt just a little."

"Miss Tanaka, it was my pleasure. There is no debt."

Momiji sat down in one of the lawn chairs and watched the interactions. Steve was definitely as American as they came with his blonde hair, tanned complexion and green eyes. Kazu-san on the other hand seemed very Japanese with his manners and his more formal mode of dress. They seemed the perfect foils for Tohru's two best friends.

Perhaps he could arrange some alone time with Tohru, but then his eyes strayed to Kristi. Nope, he couldn't be that rude as to exclude the other girl. The episode at his beach house was still fresh in his mind. She would be hurt if he tried to ditch her just so he and Tori could be alone together. _Oh well, I'm sure there will be other times when that will be possible._

5:00 approached and Tori excused herself so that she could begin preparing the meal for that evening. "May I help you Tori?"

Tori turned to the young man with the blonde hair and brown eyes that had asked the question. "Well, if you really want to, Momiji-kun."

"I do, excuse us please he said to the other members of the party."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Tori went to answer it. "Jackson-san!" she said in surprise. "I was not expecting you until 6."

"I will leave if I am too early" he said with a smile. But I finished running all my errands and found myself in your neighborhood. I thought I would take a chance and see if you minded me showing up a little early."

"Of course not. Did you happen to bring your swimsuit, Jackson-san."

"I do have a pair of swim trunks in my car."

"Why don't you change and I will introduce you to my friends out by the pool."

"With pleasure, Tori."

Momiji watched the man as he went back out to his car. Joseph Jackson was about six feet tall with long brown hair and violet eyes. Seldom had he seen such a pretty man, other than Yuki-kun. _And the guy was Tori's boss and obviously in love with her. Was he supposed to compete with someone who looked like that?_

Joseph Jackson came back in and Tori pointed him in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. "You can change in there Jackson-san."

"Thank you Tori."

"Momiji-kun, I thought you were in the kitchen. Come on and we can get started while he changes."

"Sure Tori."

About 5 minutes later, Joseph came out of the bathroom with his hair pulled back in a long braid to keep it from his eyes.

"Ah, Jackson-san, allow me to introduce you two. Momiji-kun this is my boss, Joseph Jackson-san. Jackson-san, this is my friend and the manager of Zodiac Imports, Momiji Sohma-san."

"Hi, I'm happy to meet you Jackson-san."

Joseph grinned, "Please don't be so formal. Tori is the only one that gets away with calling me that. Just call me either Joseph or Joe, whichever seems easiest."

Momiji grinned back, "Thank you Joe, and I would be very happy for you to call me Momiji. I never was very fond of Sohma-san. There are so many of us by that name back home."

Tori looked at the two men. "I think you two are going to be good friends. Come on out back and I will introduce you to everyone else Jackson-san."

They went out to the pool and Tori motioned everyone over. "Jackson-san, these are my friends, Risa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, and Kristi Taylor. These gentleman are our friends as well, Steve Campbell and Kazuya Midorikawa. Everyone, this is my boss, Joseph Jackson."

Joseph's eyes had landed on Kristi and he found it difficult to look away. Kristi was having the same problem. _How could Tori not be in love with this man, he was absolutely gorgeous._

Joseph did manage to be polite. "Steve, Kazuya, Risa, Saki, and Kristi, hello. I am very happy to finally meet Tori's friends and roommates."

"Yo" Risa replied. "Make yourself welcome."

"Nice to meet you" Steve and Kazuya both said.

"Such fine waves," Hana said slowly.

"Hello, Joseph," Kristi said somewhat shyly.

Momiji paused a moment. _Love at first sight he wondered looking at the two…I didn't think that could really happen, except when I first met Tohru._

"Excuse us please but I need to prepare supper and Momiji has promised to help."

"Certainly Tori," Joseph spoke as he still watched Kristi.

Tohru and Momiji retreated to the kitchen. " Okay, that was a surprise," Tori said happily. "Jackson-san seems to really like Kristi-chan. I am so happy. I could never have fallen in love with my boss."

"Do you really mean that Tori?" Momiji asked quietly.

"Hai, I knew he had feelings for me, but because he is my boss, respect and liking are the best courses of action. He's very kind, but I couldn't fall in love with him. Perhaps, I was still a little bit in love with Yuki-kun when I first started working there."

"Are you sure you aren't now, Tori?"

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure. Besides, Yuki-kun has found someone new to love and I am very happy for them."

Momiji realized he wasn't convinced that Tohru and Yuki would not feel that old bond if they were to meet again. There wasn't really any way he could win against Yuki if the feelings were still there. At that moment he decided on a course of action.

"Well, shall we prepare a meal that no one is likely to forget," He forced himself to speak cheerfully even though he was hurting inwardly at the thought that Tohru might still be in love with Yuki.

"We'll do our best, " Tori said with a smile and gave Momiji an encouraging kiss on the cheek. "That's for being so kind as to help me this evening,"

Momiji and Tohru chatted happily as they worked on the meal preparations. Out in the backyard the rest of the party was having a wonderful time as well if their laughter and good-natured chatter was any indication. Finally the last dish was prepared and cooking on the stove.

"Momiji-kun, would you mind if we just sat at the kitchen table and talked instead of going back out in the sun?"

"Not at all Tori." He pulled up a chair beside her and placed his larger hand over her small one. "You know, Tori, I can't quite believe you never fell in love with Jackson-san. He looks a lot like Yuki with his violet eyes and pretty face."

"He's my boss Momiji. I could never fall in love with my boss." It was a simple explanation but one Momiji was glad to accept.

When the meal was prepared and everyone changed into dry clothes to sit around the dining room table, a lively conversation ensued. Momiji and Joseph found they had quite a few things in common. Both loved the business they were in, and both were probably destined to inherit it when their fathers passed on. They seemed to have the same backgrounds and similar interests. This was probably the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Tori sat back and allowed the conversation to ebb and flow around her. All of her friends were having a wonderful time and they were all getting along so well. She was happier now than she had ever been since coming to America. Somehow, having Momiji by her side made everything right in her world. _I do wonder though how I would feel if I were to meet Yuki-kun again. She recalled the prince and his regal bearing, the warm smile he always reserved just for her, and she remembered his beautiful eyes and hair and the gentleness he had always shown her. Not like Kyo, she grinned. He treated more often like a younger sister than anything else though there were times when he was extra gentle and kind towards her. His fiery red hair and red-brown eyes popped into her mind. The prince and Kyo, she would always remember them as two of her very best friends in the world._

Momiji watched Tohru even as he kept up his end of the fast-moving conversation. She had a far away look in her lovely eyes and he wondered what was going through her mind just now. Was she thinking about Yuki now? He had certainly brought Yuki up enough for her to do so. What was he doing? He wanted her to love him and only him forever and ever in the way that a woman loves a man. There was room in Tohru's heart for his whole family, but he wanted to be the one she loved the most. Was this too much to ask? He knew he would never feel at ease, even if she fell in love with him, until she and Yuki had crossed paths once more. Yuki needed to see her again as well, before he and Karin-san settled into a life together.

After dinner they played Scrabble and Charades. After those two games, Hana talked everyone into playing a game of poker, which she won very easily. It didn't really surprise anyone when that happened. Finally the time came for everyone to go home. Good nights were said and the house was quiet. Tohru sat peacefully in the living room drinking her evening cup of tea. Momiji sat down on the sofa beside her and joined her with his own cup of tea.

"Tori…"

"Yes Momiji…"

"I love you very much, you know."

"Momiji, I'm not sure if this is appropriate, we only just met up again after living in different countries for seven years. I think I could love you but I don't really know how I feel right this moment."

"I've always loved you Tori and the feeling only grows stronger."

He leaned over and kissed her. It was a slow, lingering kiss that she accepted and returned. When the kiss finally came to an end, Momiji whispered, "Good night Tori, my love." And went upstairs to his room.

**A/N: Real quickly, thanks to all my reviewers**.

Kashuneko- Hope this has enough Tohru in it for you to understand what she's thinking.

katsunoCZ - I love Jackson-san too, maybe I can develop his character more in another story...would that still be fanfiction?

Steff7 - Momiji is one of my fave characters. After Shigure and Hatori, I think I like him best.

kyo-obsessedru2 - Momiji is cool, I'm glad you like the way I am writing his character.

Blackwinged angel Sami - Thanks for the info on Momiji and Momo. I gathered from the other fanfics I've read that they both play the violin, but I wasn't 100 percent sure as I've only read through the 8th issue and the anime makes no mention of it.

Na-chan and Girl of Nataku- Glad youlike it so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Steph - I'm so happy you took the time to read the story. I guess with Momiji, it wasn't too hard to make him grow up, I've got three children of my own and they are all young adults now...I wasn't stretching myself too much...He does need to break out in cute songature every once in a while...hmmm...something I should add to my later chapters...

Livi - thanks for continuing to review and letting me vent every once in a while in e-mail


	12. Chapter 11 Momiji's Campaign

**Disclaimer: **Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

This plot is mine as are all original characters. Please read and review.

**Chapter 11 Momiji's Campaign**

Tohru sat in silence for a few minutes after he had left her. _Oh Mom, I don't know what to do. I care a lot for Momiji, but is it love? Is it the feeling he wants from me? Can I be so brave as to return his feelings? Mom, what should I do?_

While Tohru sat on the couch thinking about what he had told her, Momiji went upstairs and picked up his cell phone.

"_Moshi, Moshi, Sohma Shigure desu_"

"Shigure, Momiji _desu_"

"Ahh, Momiji-kun and how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you for that business card and to let you know that I have found our flower and she is well and happy."

"Momiji-kun I am so happy to hear that. " As Shigure spoke Momiji could hear a large measure of relief in his tone. "I was very worried about her. I did all I could do from a distance. I kept tabs on her just to be sure she didn't come to harm. I didn't know how she truly was though."

Not for the first time Momiji wondered what might have happened if Tohruhad been older and not someone Shigure wanted to protect. He sometimes suspected there was a lot more to the older Juunishi's feelings than he was willing to admit.

"She's fine and warm and wonderful. Tohru-kun is still Tohru-kun."

"And you are still in love with her…" Shigure spoke thoughtfully.

"Hai, and that isn't going to change Shigure."

"I know that Momiji-kun. I've always known that."

"But Shigure, I need you and Poppa to help me. This is what I've been thinking."

From thousands of miles away Shigure listened quietly as Momiji relayed his concerns with regard to Tohru and Yuki and their feelings for each other as well as Momiji's feelings for Tohru.

"Shigure, I don't want to love someone, just to lose them like I lost Momma."

"Momiji-kun…" Shigure's gray eyes went dark with thought. "I understand what you are asking. I will talk to Mamoru and see what we can arrange. Meanwhile Momiji, do your best to win our flower's heart."

"Hai, Shigure, I will. Thank you."

Shigure returned the phone to the cradle. _So the rabbit has found our flower once again. I always wanted Tohru to be with Yuki or Kyo, but different paths were decided. Momiji has always been too concerned with others' feelings. He needs to consider his own, but already he has convinced himself that he can't really pursue her until he is sure Yuki is no longer in love with her. That means that Mamoru and I have to make his plan happen so that Momiji will have no doubts about where he stands with her._

Momiji turned his cell phone off and went to stand by his window. He was much encouraged by Shigure's strong support. The dog was often annoying and he could be maddeningly obtuse when he so desired, but he had always been there for the younger Sohmas, as had Hatori. Their lot with Akito would have been much harsher without the support of the two older juunishi. He knew that for once in his life, Shigure had kept a secret from Hatori. At least, it was the only time to the best of his knowledge. It only proved how much Shigure had Tohru's best interests at heart. He trusted the dog not to betray them to Akito. A distance had grown between Akito and Shigure since Tohru's departure. Momiji had noted this, but not really thought about it too deeply. The fact that Shigure had felt he must look over his shoulder to be sure he wasn't being watched was a little bit scary. The fact that he actually trusted Shigure was a lot scary but if anyone could get anything past Akito, it would be Shigure. Meanwhile, Momiji had a campaign to wage. He called it, "My Chance to win Tohru's Heart" and it would start the very next morning.

The next morning Momiji called the office and spoke to Hayashi-san. "I think I will spend an extra week here in Phoenix and see if I can develop some more business," he told her.

"Please feel free to do so Momiji-kun, I will keep everything under control here. Please give that lovely girl with the sweet smile and beautiful eyes my best wishes. Do your best Momiji-kun"

Momiji's cheeks turned pink as he hung up the phone. Hayashi-san knew his excuse was just a subterfuge. He supposed he wasn't as clever as he had thought, or else his feelings for Tohru were much more evident to others than he had realized.

"Momiji-kun, did you get too much sun yesterday? Your cheeks are all pink." He looked towards the foot of the stairs and saw Tohru standing there looking up at him. His cheeks got even pinker. "No, I don't think so Tohru."

"Do you have a fever then?" She glided up the stairs to check his forehead.

"No, Tohru-kun, I am just fine. Please don't worry." Her soft, innocent touch sent his senses reeling. He had a feeling she had no idea what just being near her did to him. He inhaled the soft herbal fragrance of her hair, and placed his hand beneath her chin. "Tohru, do you realize that…"

Tohru looked at Momiji, a startled expression in her eyes. His touch felt so right somehow. "Do I realize what Momiji?"

"That I am going to stay in Phoenix the rest of the week. May I impose upon your hospitality for that long?"

"The whole week… Momiji that would be wonderful! Please feel welcome to stay here. I'm sure Risa, Hana and Kristi won't mind."

"Won't mind what?" Risa asked as she came down the stairs yawning.

"…If Momiji spends the week with us."

"Not at all…feel welcome Momitchi-chan"

"What is this Momitchi-chan all the sudden, first Kristi and now you Risa? I thought I escaped that when I left Shigure in Japan."

"Guess you thought wrong," Risa replied with a huge grin.

Momiji grinned back and turned to Tohru. "Tohru, Risa, thank you very much for you kind regards."

"It is no problem. Excuse me please; I have to get back to cooking breakfast. Hana and Kristi will be up soon as well." Tohru returned to the kitchen.

"Say, Momitchi-chan, when are you gonna make a move on our little Tori? Hmmm?"

"Risa, who says I haven't already begun that…" He winked at her and sauntered into the kitchen. "Tori, it's Sunday. What would you like to do today?"

"Oh, Momiji, why I don't know. Usually on Sunday we clean house and get ready for the new workweek. Sometimes we rent movies to watch and sometimes we go to the theater. Sometimes we go shopping and sometimes we stay home. Do you have something in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why don't you and I go on a date…you know a movie and dinner."

"Date?"

"Yep, a date. Please say you'll come Tori. I would really like to take you out today. How about it?"

"Well, okay. I'll just let the others know I won't be here to cook tonight."

Just then the telephone rang and Tohru picked it up. "Hello… just a minute Jackson-san, let me see if Kristi is awake yet. Yes we were up for a while longer after you left. Just a moment please."

She went upstairs and knocked on Kristi's door. "Kristi, it's Jackson-san on the phone for you."

"Joe? For me? I'll take it in here. Thank you Tori."

A few minutes later they were all seated at the kitchen table and Kristi came in with a big smile on her face. "That was Joe; he invited me to go to the lake with him today. I won't be home until late this evening, okay?"

"Really Kristi? I'm so happy for both of you. Jackson-san is wonderful, I'm sure you two will get along fine. As for me, Momiji and I will be out for the day. Risa, Hana, I hope you don't mind if I leave you to your own devices."

"It's about time you considered yourself, Tori. We'll be just fine."

"Thank you Risa. I'll help with the chores first before we go."

"Tohru, don't be concerned about the chores today. Risa and I will take care of them. Go and have a good time." Hana looked over at Uo to make sure she was okay with this plan.

"Yes, we will. You and Momitchi-chan have a good time, Tori."

Momiji sighed. "I suspect this new nickname isn't going to go away anytime soon, is it Risa?"

"Not a chance!"

Shortly afterwards Tohru and Momiji left the house and Risa turned to Hana.

"Hana, are you really okay with this new development? I admit Momiji certainly has grown into a fine man since we left Japan. However; Do you think he is the right person for our Tori?"

"I like him. His aura isn't dark like the one that always surrounded the prince and Kyo-kun.He actually reminds me a bit of SohmaShigure-san."Hana smiled for a minute as she recalled the eccentric novelist that had given Tohru a home. "I thinkMomiji could make our Tori very happy if given the chance. And just think how lovely their children will be Arisa.Can you imagine...six children with beautiful blonde hair and teal eyes...We can be Aunt Risa and Aunt Hana. That will be wonderful."

"Whoa there, Saki, you are getting just a little bit ahead here. How do we know that the two of them will ever get together in that way?"

"Just a hunch" Hana replied with one of her mystery smiles.

Kristi came running down the stairs. "I'll do twice as much cleaning later this week. Thanks a million. See you later."

"Have fun Kristi."

"Thanks, I think I just might."

Having talked Tohru into going on a date with him, Momiji set out to be as charming as possible. Tori allowed him to drive her silver Accord and directed him to the nearest mall with movie theaters. They discussed which movie to see, she requested a romantic comedy and Momiji instantly agreed with her. He happily bought the tickets, popcorn, drinks, and a box of M&Ms. As it turned out the movie was excellent with moments of laughter and moments of tears. Tori and he held hands throughout the movie and she even developed enough courage to lay her head on Momiji's shoulder. Momiji was surprised anew at how right it felt to have her there so close to him. After the movie they went for a stroll in one of the many parks that populated the Phoenix area. He laughed at her childlike joy in the swings and challenged her to a race down the twin slides. When they got hungry, Tori directed him to her favorite Chinese restaurant and then they ended their night sitting out in the backyard with the stars and a hot cup of tea to keep them company. This day was the beginning of a short but wonderful week for Momiji.

He spent the days visiting potential and existing clients while Tori went to work. Because he was using Tori's car, he picked her up each evening from work and they went home together. The more time he spent in Phoenix, the more Momiji thought he would like to open a Zodiac Imports office in that area. There was a teeming population with a variety of tastes and many companies that were in the business of buying what he was selling. His blonde looks, engaging grin and sharp intelligence won him a lot of contracts in a short period of time. Each evening he would spend with Tori, and with her friends on the nights they were all home. He found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Tori. He could only hope that she was falling as well. Risa, Hana, and Kristi looked on with approval as Tori blossomed in her happiness. He wished that the week might last forever, but soon it was Sunday again and time for him to take his flight back to San Diego.

At the air terminal, Tori bid him farewell. "Momiji, thank you for visiting. Please come again soon, it has really been a lot of fun."

"You can count on that Tori." He kissed her soundly on the lips just before he joined the long queues passing through the security checkpoint. Tohru watched him as he disappeared down the corridor. She was just a little sad to see him go, but she knew they would be seeing each other again and soon.

After that, Momiji was a frequent visitor in Phoenix. Truckers on regular weekend routes would smile to see the same yellow Miata each week making the journey to Phoenix and back. They concocted romances in their heads to liven their trips on the boring interstateand had no idea how close they really were to the truth. Tori and he spent a lot of time together. They went on dates alone and on double dates with Kristi and Joseph. Usually on at least one night of the weekends, Steve and Kazu would join their group and there would be a lot of laughter and chatter. Some days Tori would come home not expecting him to be there and he would pop out from behind the door with a bouquet of flowers or a box of candy. Sometimes when they were alone Momiji would give her a hug and she would find herself holding the furry bunny. She giggled a lot when Momiji was around and found she looked forward to his visits. Of course there were weekends when Tori and her friends would visit Momiji in San Diego. They would then visit some of the sites in San Diego such as Sea World, the Zoo, and the Queen Elizabeth. Life continued for the next several months in this manner.

One morning Tori woke up and came to a realization. _Oh Mom, I think I am in love with Momiji! He's always there for me. He doesn't hesitate to call just to say hello, he really listens to me, and I believe he loves me too. This is just so wonderful! He is so wonderful! But what do I do now Mom? How do I tell him how I feel? 'Tohru, be yourself and everything will be fine.'_

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter.

Slow Motion Runner: I'm so glad you are still reading. My schedule isn't that of a student so you can probably continue to expect fairly rapid updates.

Na-chan: Thank you for your high opinion of my writing. It makes me very happy.

Livi, Black Winged Angel Sami, Dark Inu, Steph, Steff7, and KT Anime, thanks so much for your continued support.

I hope each of you and any other readers following my story enjoyed this chapter. See you for the next update in a few days.


	13. Chapter 12 A Gathering of Sohmas

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: This plot and any original characters are mine. This chapter was both easy and difficult to write at the same time. I do my best to keep the Furuba characters true to themselves. Hopefully I have remained successful in this effort. Shigure is my favorite character in the anime and I think that is probably pretty obvious in most of my writing. Somehow he managed to steal about half the scenes in this chapter. I told him to behave himself and stop pestering me but it didn't work. What can you do with a character such as his?

I know this is really soon to be posting a new chapter, but I couldn't help myself. the story is finished and I want to share it with all my friends. About the only thing I may need to do is rewrite my epilogue. We'll see. Don't worry though, there are still four more chapters after this so it won't be ending right away. Of course, I 'm not sure if that is good news or bad news.

Also, someone asked me what was going on between Shigure and Hatori. Hopefully this chapter explains it somewhat Sami.

Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 12 A Gathering of Sohmas**

Momiji sat at his desk planning the next step in his campaign to win Tohru's heart. He thought he had most of the battle won already, but there was one last hurdle that he was sure would have to be crossed. How would Tohru and Yuki feel about each other if they were to meet again? As if in reply to his thoughts his desk phone rang.

"Hello"

"Moshi, Moshi, Momiji-kun,"

"Shigure? How are you?"

"In need of a vacation in the most desperate way Momiji. Would it be too much of an imposition if I and some of our closest relatives were to drop in and visit you?"

"Just how many people are we talking about Shigure?"

"Hmmm…Myself, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Kagura and their family. By the way, Kagura just had a little boy. They named him Katsuya. Yuki, Karin, and Kisa will also be coming. Mamoru has told us we can borrow a couple of the corporate apartments as they are not currently in use."

"What about Poppa, isn't he coming?"

"Not this time Momiji, he said he will be out after Yuki's wedding."

"Oh, it would have been nice to see him. Hatori is really taking time off to come visit?"

"Of course, he misses you Momiji, and then he's always been a little bit in love with Tohru…"

"Shigure, that is only in your sick imagination." Hatori's voice resounded clearly in the background.

Momiji chuckled, "So Hatori is sitting in your office while you make this phone call."

"Yes, and as usual, he has his usual high opinion of my take on life."

"I can tell. I assume that you have told Hatori the full story about Tohru by this point in time given that you are calling me in his presence?"

"Why yes, I figure seven years was a long enough time in which to keep this secret. But Momiji, Hatori is the only one I've told besides Hatsuharu. The most that anyone else knows is that you have been spending time with a young lady by the name of Tori Tanaka. She is an employee of one of your clients and the two of you seem to be getting serious. As you can tell, I convinced the others to come with me without telling them the full story. You are very well liked in this family. Did you know that everyone is looking forward to seeing you? I thought it best that we come out well before Yuki's wedding date just in case. "

"Yeah, just in case," Momiji said in a quiet serious manner. "Shigure…"

"Yes Momiji…"

"I do think she loves me but still…"

"Believe it or not Momiji, I do understand matters of the heart and I do recognize your concern. I'd like to tell you that everything will be fine and nothing will change, but I can't do that. Seven years is a long time but I don't know how much change takes place in that length of time. Sometimes a lot, sometimes very little."

Sometimes the dog was a very good counselor. "I know Shigure, that's why this has to be done. I'd like to keep her hidden forever and never have her see another Sohma, but I can't do that. She meant too much to too many people in this family and I would like to come back to Japan in due time because Poppa, Momma, and Momo are all there after all."

"We will be there in two weeks Momiji. Mamoru is giving us the use of his pilot and his company jet. If I am not mistaken, and I know I am not, that is one of the weekends the girls are scheduled to be in San Diego visiting their roommate."

"Thank you, Shigure. I will be looking forward to your visit. Perhaps in three weeks, I will know if I am destined to be the happiest person in the world."

"See you soon, Momiji-kun."

Shigure hung up the phone and then turned to face Hatori.

Hatori spoke quietly. "It's all settled then. We will know in two weeks if Yuki is truly over Tohru and if Momiji can truly accept her love and his happiness. When did things change Shigure?"

"Seven years ago when Akito forced Tohru to flee or to live in fear of harm coming to either her or the people she cared about. That's when it changed." Shigure answered, anger in his tone.

The hard look on Shigure's face said more than words ever could when it came to the subject of Akito. Shigure had never forgiven the Sohma head for his rejection of Tohru and the need to send her away. _The dog accuses me of being half in love with Tohru, but what about him?_

Shigure noted the speculative expression on Hatori's face. _That was one place that he did not want Hatori to go._ "But never mind about me, it's Momiji I am concerned about. He and Tohru, will it work Ha-san?"

"It will provided that there is not anything still between her and Yuki after all these years. I think this trip is necessary, both for Momiji's sake, and for Yuki and Karin-san."

"Is that why you want to go, Ha-san; to continue to watch out for the younger juunishi following our footsteps? "

"…To be sure that they will have a better and happier life than ours Shigure. That is what is important to me."

"Kyo and Kagura are happy…that's a good start. We've done well so far, haven't we Ha-san?"

"Yes. Shigure, why did you wait so long to tell me what had happened to Tohru?"

"It would have been dangerous to involve others Hatori. The more people that knew, the more likely the possibility that Akito would have found out." _And because I didn't trust you not to tell Akito... Hatori, I'm sorry. You would not have lied if Akito had asked…it's not your nature._

"I understand, Shigure. Good night."

"Good night, Ha-san."

Shigure watched Hatori leave. His gray eyes glinted with untold sadness. When had he grown even more cynical and less trusting? That night he had taken Tohru-kun to the emergency room? It had started there. Perhaps, by helping Momiji, he would be able to atone for being too late to keep their flower from being bruised and battered. Tohru was and always would be a very special person in his mind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After getting off of the phone with Shigure, Momiji decided to give Tori a call and confirm that she and her friends would all be in San Diego in two weeks.

The phone on Tohru's desk rang for the 200th time that day. She almost ignored it so she could finish typing up the contracts she had been trying to get done all day.

"Hello, AJ's Import Office"

"Tori, hello. It's so good to hear your voice again."

"Momiji, I am so glad it is you!"

"I love it when you sound so happy to hear from me. It makes my whole day. I just wanted to confirm that you and your friends will all be in San Diego in two weeks."

"That's correct. Why, is it important that we be there?"

"It's a surprise and surprises aren't much fun if the people they are intended for never show up."

"A surprise? I love surprises. Can I at least have a hint?"

"Nope, it's a secret, Tori!"

"Momiji…"

"No point in asking again Tori. Remember one thing for me okay? I love you. Take care and I'll see you in Phoenix this weekend."

"Momiji, I…yes I will see you this weekend. Be safe."

_Oh Mom why can't I tell him how I feel? He showers me with love in so many ways and yet, I am scared to tell him I love him too. Why?_

Momiji gazed at the sky for a few minutes after talking to Tohru. I know she loves me, she almost said it that time. I wonder when I will get to hear that from her? Perhaps it would be better if I didn't until the meeting between her and Yuki takes place. After all, I still love her after all these years. There is the chance she and Yuki might still love each other as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two weeks later, they all met at the airport where Zodiac Imports' company jet was warming up on the runway. The excitement was high. A journey to America would be a wonderful vacation for everyone.

"Karin-san, I am so glad you're parents will allow you to take this trip. It would not have been the same without you."

Karin smiled at Yuki. "Always the prince, you are so kind Yuki. I am very happy to accompany you." Karin looked at the young man by her side and wondered once again how she had been so lucky as to fall in love with him and to have him love her in return. April couldn't come soon enough.

"Kyo, can I get a little help please. Katsuya is crying for attention and Kyoko and Tohru are trying to make the terminal their romper room."

Kyo smiled at the petite brown-haired woman he had grown to love. "Of course Kagura." He reached out a hand and grabbed 3-yr old Tohru as she sped past. He looked around for Kyoko and grinned when he saw where she had ended up. "Haru, thanks for the hand. I'm not sure I could have grabbed both of them at one time."

The years had changed Kyo. He was no longer always striving to best Yuki. Kagura and his children had made permanent changes in his attitude and his smile was not an uncommon site. Haru was envious. _Would he ever know this type of happiness? Tohru Honda had taught Kyo he was worthwhile in his own right and there was no need for him to struggle to be a member of the zodiac that rejected him. Even Yuki had found someone to love. Was it going to be his destiny to forever love someone that would never accept him?_

The little girl in his arms looked into Haru's eyes. "Uncle Haru, I love you"

_There was a measure of happiness to be had, even if he stayed single forever. _He smiled at the little girl. "I love you too, Kyo-chan."

Kisa ran up to Haru and gave him a big hug. "Big brother, it's been so long since I saw you last, how have you been?"

He handed the little girl off to her father and turned to give Kisa a hug as well.

"Kisa, it has been a while. I am doing fine and you?"

"I'm doing good. I have missed you. How are things at Kazuma-dono's dojo?"

"Excellent. There is plenty of work for Kyo, Kazuma-dono and myself. Kazuma-dono has granted me permission to open up a dojo under his name in the next prefecture over. I am really excited to be given the responsibility."

"That's fantastic. I always knew Kazuma-dono would figure out he could rely on you and on Kyo-kun as well. Have you heard from Momiji recently? I will be so happy to see him again. Hiro sends his best wishes. Unfortunately, he still has classes so couldn't come. I have exams when I get back, but all of my assignments are done for my classes."

"Momiji is well and happy. It seems he has met a special person and wants to introduce her to everyone when we get there. I think it will be a very interesting trip."

"I'm looking forward to seeing America. I think this will fun! Uncle Shigure promised me it would be."

"Me too, Kisa." _Even more fun than you can imagine._

Greetings were finally completed and everyone was boarding the plane as Mamoru Sohma walked out onto the runway.

Shigure strode over to greet him. "Mamoru, thank you for making this trip possible."

"I was happy to do it Shigure. It is for my son's welfare after all. I do hope that all works out for him and Tohru-kun as well. I knew she was quite special from the first time I met her. Momiji will be very lucky if this dream of his should come true."

"You are right Mamoru. If only I had been a few years younger, I might have given him a run for his money." Shigure gave Mamoru a wink and a small bow. "Be safe while we are gone."

"You too, Shigure, take care."

Hatori was the last to arrive. He dismissed the car and walked quickly over to Shigure and Mamoru. "Forgive me for being late, Akito fell ill at the last minute and I had to attend to him. Did you know the hierarchy is looking for the new head? They are certain Akito won't last through the summer. I didn't disagree with them."

"I am sorry to hear that Hatori-san. Please let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Thank you Mamoru-san, but there is nothing at the moment that any of us can do."

"I suppose I should be sad to hear that, Ha-san…"

"I don't expect you to feel compassion Shigure, I was only passing on the most recent news."

"Well, I will be properly sad when next I see Akito upon our return."

"Will you ever forgive him Shigure?"

"No, I don't think I will."

Momoru watched the exchange between the two men and wondered what it was all about. He had never seen Shigure quite as cold toward Hatori as he was now. They were still friends, but something had come between them, just a little.

The two friends took their leave of Mamoru and strode up the ramp into the airplane.

"Hatori, Akito doesn't know we've found Tohru does he?"

"If you mean, did I tell Akito about her, no I didn't." _Fortunately he never asked that question._ "He still doesn't know the true reason for our trip to America."

Shigure smiled at Hatori. It was the first warmth the doctor had experienced from him in quite a while. _Who would ever have suspected Akito's treatment of Tohru to affect their friendship in the way it had? And yet…Hatori couldn't really blame Shigure for his feelings. He did understand._

Mamoru watched as the jet taxied down the runway and finally took to the air.

"Fly safely my friends and return safely." He turned towards the exit where his car was waiting. _Momiji, my son, I am very proud of you and I hope all turns out the way you have dreamed._

The conversation and the excitement were almost tangible. Shigure smiled at the party he had put together to go visit Momiji and to meet with Tohru-kun once again. _How would everyone feel to find out that Tori Tanaka was actually Tohru Honda? Saturday, they would be in San Diego and on Saturday…Will Tohru be the same beautiful innocent flower I remember from before?_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

A/N: Thank you to those of you who read the last chapter and to those of you who reviewed it as well. This is a somewhat lengthy story, so don't feel you have to review every chapter. I would love it if you did, but there is only so much that can be said at times. As long as people are enjoying it, I am happy.

Slow Motion Runner - Let's see, why do I sometimes use Tohru and sometimes use Tori? Most of the time it depends on who the conversationalists happen to be. In this case, when Momiji is talking to Shigure or when any of the other Sohmas are involved, it is going to be Tohru. When I am within the American context hopefully I am using Tori. If not, put it down to the inconsistency of trying to type at 2:00 in the morning.

Kashuneko - I don't mind if you don't review every chapter. Just read and enjoy.

liluka - hello, thanks for reading.It is always wonderful to see new people are reading my stories. I'm glad you feel I am staying in character. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

AmethystButterfly - wow another new reader. Thanks a lot for taking the time to review.

Steff7- I couldn't resist. I love truckers, my brother is a truck driver and he is one of my favorite people.

KTAnime - keep enjoying the story. If you don't review all the chapters that's fine. Just let me know at the end how well I have done.

Dark Inu - I never did consider Tori to be "romantically retarded" You're right, she just has trouble distinguishing amongst the various kinds of love. At least she is starting to get this whole romance thing figured out.


	14. Chapter 13 Old Friends and a New Love

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: This plot and all original characters are mine.Here is a new chapter and I will probably post one more tonight. I guess I just can't wait to see how the story will be received once it is complete. Hope no one minds the rapid updates.

**Chapter 13 Old Friends and a New Love**

Friday night arrived and Momiji was bouncing with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Tori's and the other girls' faces when he told them about tomorrow's surprise. He had considered not telling them at all, but he needed their help in preparing food and space for his guests. Yes, most of them were staying at one of his dad's corporate apartments, but he was hoping to persuade Hatsuharu to stay at his house and maybe one other person. He really did miss his cousins, especially the dog and the ox. That was kind of funny. The ox had always been one of his favorite people but he had liked the dragon much better than the dog at one time. When had that changed? Probably when Shigure did everything within his power to move Tohru to a safe location. Ha'ri was still one of his favorite people, but he was too soft on Akito-san. He was truly excited to see Kyo and his family. The two little girls were adorable, and now there was a baby boy. Then there was Kisa and Yuki and Karin. He kept looking out the window to see if there was any sign of Risa's car. He would hear it as soon as it pulled into the drive, but still… He looked at the clock. It was only 8 p.m. It would probably be another hour before they got here. Perhaps he would order pizza for tonight and then Tori wouldn't have to cook after they got here. He was always willing to help her, but she always insisted on doing most of the cooking herself.

About 8:15 he called for pizza to be delivered. With any luck it would arrive about the same time as the girls. Why on why did time have to crawl when there was fun looming on the horizon? Finally he heard the familiar motor of Risa's red Lexus. He raced to the door to let them in. Forget not being anxious tonight, he thought. He opened the door to the girls and grabbed Tori around the waist and swung her in a big circle. He was very careful not to make body contact, he had no plans of being the first person to reveal the Sohma curse to someone other than Tohru.

"Momiji, what in the world?" Tori was totally astonished by the greeting.

"Say Momitchi-chan, what'sup? It's not like you to be that exuberant with our Tori"

Hana and Kristi watched him with expectant faces.

"I am sorry but I am just so very happy. Guess what surprise I have in store for you tomorrow?"

"You're going to tell us tonight Momiji?" Tori asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Just then the doorbell rang. "Right after I pay for our pizza. Help yourselves to whatever you want to drink out in the kitchen and come join me on the veranda."

Five minutes later they were all seated at the table out under the stars.

"So Momitchi-chan, how much longer you gonna keep us in suspense?"

Momiji bounced from his seat and began pacing back and forth.

"Momiji…" Tori put out her hand and brought the rabbit to a stop when he felt her touch.

"Sorry, I am just so excited I can't sit still. The big surprise for tomorrow is…"

"What, what is it Momiji?"

"Drum roll please," he said with a grin. Now that the time was finally here, he couldn't resist teasing them just a little. Kristi complied with a grin, using her fork as a drumstick.

"Tomorrow we can expect a visit from the Sohma family! "

Tori shied back just a little. "Who is coming Momiji?"

He took her hand. "Not Akito, that's for sure. However, Shigure, Hatori, Haru, Kyo, Kagura and their family, Yuki and Karin, and Kisa will all be here."

Tohru smiled, happiness dawning on her features. "Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and his family. Oh, I just can't believe it! This is wonderful. And Haru-san and Kisa-chan and Hatori-san. I am so happy! I have missed them so much!"

Momiji and the three girls grinned at her delight.

"I knew it'd be a happy surprise for you Tori. I am so glad."

"How long will they be here Momiji?"

"For a whole week."

"Hmmm…I wonder if Jackson-san would allow me to take the week off? May I use your phone?"

"Sure."

Tori dialed up her boss's number.

"Hello, Joseph Jackson speaking."

"Jackson-san…"

"Tori, this is a surprise. It must be important if you are calling me from San Diego. How is Momiji?"

"He is fine Jackson-san. I'm calling because I have a favor to ask. You don't have to say yes if it is too inconvenient."

"Tori, I won't know until you ask me. What is this favor?"

"May I take this week off work, please. Momiji's cousins are coming for a visit and I was very close to them when I lived in Japan. I would really like to spend some time with them."

"Well, Christmas and Valentine's are behind us now and we are heading into what is usually a slower part of the year. Go ahead and take the week. I can hold down the fort for that long."

"Thank you ever so much Jackson-san."

"You are quite welcome, Tori. You work hard all year, I don't mind when you take a little time off and it does sound like a special occasion. Enjoy yourself and take care. I'll see you a week from Monday."

"Hai, Jackson-san."

"Momiji may I impose upon your hospitality for the rest of this week. Jackson-san has kindly given me the time off…"

"As if you have to ask Tori…of course you can visit me for that long. This is going to be fun!"

"Hey, Momitchi-chan, you mean orange top got married and has kids?"

"Yeah, he does. He married his childhood sweet heart, Kagura, and they have twin girls and a baby boy. The girls are so cute! I can't wait to see them again."

The five friends talked excitedly about the upcoming visit and made plans for the meals and how to accommodate so many people in his small bungalow. It was midnight before they knew it.

"Midnight…Risa, Kristi, it is time for us to go to bed. I am sure Tori and Momiji have some plans to make that don't require our help." Hana arose from her chair and the other two girls followed suit.

"You are probably right, Saki" Both Risa and Kristi agreed and left Momiji and Tori sitting at the table.

"Tori, come for a walk with me. There is something on my mind and I do need to talk to you before the others arrive."

"Sure, Momiji."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Momiji's index finger drawing small circles on the back of Tori's hand.

"Momiji, what is on your mind? I will be happy to listen."

"Tori, no matter what happens this week, I will still love you. Remember this. I know you and Yuki have a lot of memories together and the two of you had deep feelings for each other. I understand how Yuki must have felt back then, and…well I still love you even after we were apart for seven years. I suppose there is no help for it, but I must get to my point. Even if you and Yuki still find you have strong feelings for each other, it won't change anything between us."

"Momiji?"

"Tori, I love you and I think I am afraid of losing you to old memories. The ones you and Yuki have together."

"But Momiji, I l…"

Momiji leaned down and kissed her gently. "Don't say it yet, Tori. Wait until after you have met with everyone again, then if you still want to tell me, I will be happy to hear it."

Tohru nodded her head. "Momiji, we have many new memories together, ones that I never want to forget. I honestly don't feel that seeing Yuki-kun or any of the others again will change the way I feel about you in my heart. Besides, even if I do still have feelings for Yuki-kun, I don't think I do, not that way, there is Karin to consider. She must be very much in love with him and I think he must be with her if he has asked her to be his wife."

Momiji reached up and wiped away the few tears that trickled down Tohru's cheeks. "Tori, why the tears?"

"Because I care about you Momiji and I don't like to see you hurting, and I can see that you are."

He smiled gently, "Even if it's painful, the memories we have together are ones I never want to forget. Smile for me Tori." He enveloped her in his arms and hugged her closely.

POOF!

Tori had to giggle. "Momiji, you always know how to make me laugh."

"Of course I do." He snuggled close to her and laid his head across her shoulder.

She giggled a little more. "Momiji, your ears tickle!"

"Tori can I sleep with you tonight? You can hold me close all night and I will stay in this form."

"Momiji, I share a room with Kristi. What would she think if I were to let you go in the night and you transformed back into your human form?"

"Stay in my room tonight Tori. Let me have one night with you at least."

"Oh Momiji…"

"Besides, they won't necessarily be surprised. We've known each other for ten years and we've been going out for the last nine months. Say yes, Tori."

"Yes Momiji, but only to sleep."

"Of course, I promise wasn't thinking about anything else…well at least not too much anyway."

Tori shook her head and picked up Momiji's clothing from the sand. "Well, shall we call it a night usagi-chan?"

"Tori…"

She laughed at the dismay in his tone. "Okay, I'll call you Momiji. Shall we go?"

Tori carried the bunny back to the house and put him down in the bedroom. "I'll be right back, I have to go get my pajamas."

"Wear a pair of mine, Tori. I'll probably transform back if you leave me here like this."

"Either way, Momiji, I have to put you down to change."

"I suppose I will just have to hug you again if I transform. Still, wear a pair of my pajamas. I know you'll look cute in them."

"Momiji…" Tori rolled her eyes and gave in to his request.

While changing into a pair of Momiji's silk pajamas, she heard POOF from the bedroom. _Mom I knew that was going to happen. What am I doing tonight Mom? This isn't like me._

She joined Momiji in his bedroom where he too had changed into a pair of pajamas. "Look Tori, we have matching outfits," he said with a grin.

She grinned back. "Yes, we do don't we."

"I was right, you are cute in my pajamas."

"Tori, come on, join me, what are you waiting for?" Momiji patted the mattress by his side.

"Momiji…I…I…"

"I'm sorry Tori, you've probably never slept in a man's bedroom before, have you? I promise to behave, but please come sit down for a minute."

Tori joined Momiji on the bed, a bright red color staining her cheeks. She looked down at the floor afraid to meet his eyes. Momiji's eyes softened as he watched her reaction. She was still the sweet innocent Tohru he had known for so long.

"Tori," he whispered softly and took her hands. "Look at me, it's okay." Slowly she turned shy teal eyes in his direction.

"You are so beautiful, Tori." His kiss was soft to begin with, but as she responded to his kiss, he became more demanding. "I love you Tori, I have always loved you."

He lifted his head and touched her lips with his fingers and lightly traced the outline of her face and cheek, his fingers finally trailing across the soft skin of her neck. "Someday Tori, I hope you will be mine." He then embraced her fully so that he would transfer back into his rabbit form.

"I promised you a furry bunny to sleep with and that it what you shall have Tori."

Tori looked at him with soft eyes. "Momiji, you are truly kind."

"It's easy to be kind to you Tori, because you are always a kind person."

Tori snuggled the bunny to her chest and crawled under the covers. "Good night Momiji."

"Good night Princess Tori." Momiji contented himself with finding a comfortable spot against her chest. _I really do love you, Tori. Hey, this isn't half-bad. She is so warm and soft._

When Tori woke up the next morning it was with a sense of all being right in the world. She turned to find Momiji's golden head resting on the pillow next to hers and her fingers entwined with his. _Oh my I must have released him in my sleep. He transformed back. _She gazed at the tanned shoulders and bare back. As she looked at him it occurred to her that if he transformed back in his sleep then he probably had nothing on beneath the blankets. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot and she slipped out of bed and went to sit at the dressing table. She looked at him for a while. He was an angel when he was asleep, all of his energy and vivacity at rest. Her mind drifted back over the last nine months and finally caught up with where she was today. Today she would see her Sohma family once again. And Momiji had made it all possible. She felt an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude towards the man asleep in the bed. Her mind began a journey back into the past when she had been happy and secure in Shigure Sohma's home. She and Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san had been a family at that time. She had dared to hope it would last forever. Her memories shone like so many strands of gold. They and the other Sohmas had been happy together and all of them had been her friends.

Suddenly she felt his warm gaze resting on her features and looked up to see a pair of brown eyes gazing at her with an expression that she was beginning to know very well. "Momiji, Ohayo! Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhmmm…never better. How are you this morning Tori?"

"Very well rested and very happy, Momiji."

"I'm glad. Perhaps you would like to turn your back so I can get out of bed? Of course I don't mind if you look…"

Tori blushed a bright red and Momiji had to chuckle. "I was just joking you know."

She turned her back to him and he got out of bed. He noticed where she was sitting and began to laugh. Tori suddenly realized she was looking into the dressing table mirror and had just gotten an eyeful of exactly what she had been trying to avoid. "Oh, excuse me Momiji, I didn't think, I am so foolish…"

She looked down even more embarrassed than she had been before. Momiji slipped on his pajama bottoms and walked over to her. He rested his hands on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Really Tori, it is okay. I'm not ashamed of the way I look. I do find you very endearing like this though. I'm going to shower and change and then you can have your turn."

"That's okay Momiji, I'll use the shower next to the guest bedroom. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." She hurriedly got up and prepared to leave his room.

"You could shower with me Tori…" he suggested with an impudent grin.

"Oh no I couldn't, I really couldn't…"

"Just kidding, I'll see you downstairs." He watched her beat a hasty retreat out of his bedroom. If things turned out the way he hoped, she wouldn't be doing that again. Next time he had her in his bedroom he was never going to let her go…his stomach growled just then. Well, not until he got hungry at any rate. His lips quirked up at the corners and he proceeded with his morning routine.

By the time Momiji got downstairs, Tori was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Momiji, what time will everyone be here?" He noticed that she didn't quite meet his eyes.

"The flight is supposed to arrive at 9 a.m. and Poppa arranged for limos to take them to the apartments where they will be staying and then to bring them over here. I am expecting them about 11:00 or so."

Tori glanced at the kitchen clock, it was already 8 a.m. "They'll be here in no time at all then. I hope they will remember me…I hope I will recognize them."

"I'm sure you will and I am sure they will. Don't be worried Tori."

Tori looked at Momiji for a second and then quickly turned back to the cabinet where she was diligently preparing breakfast. It was hard to look at Momiji and not remember the view of him in the dressing room mirror.

The other three girls came down for breakfast and Risa watched Tori with a quizzical expression on her face. Momiji wondered what she might be thinking. After breakfast Tori volunteered to clean up and Hana insisted on helping her.

Momiji wandered outside and leaned against the railing. He heard Kristi and Risa come out directly behind him.

"Say Momitchi-chan, what did you do to Tori last night? She keeps looking at you with this shy expression and then she looks away before you can catch her eye." She paused for a moment and then asked "The two of you didn't…you know…"

Momiji's eyes glinted with fun and then he turned to face Risa. He was smiling and his eyes were sparkling with mischief. " And if we did do….you know?" he questioned teasingly.

"I'd say good for you Momitchi-chan!"

Kristi's eyes got wide. "Momiji-chan, did you really…" she began.

"Got cha! Of course I didn't. This is Tori we are talking about you know."

"I know, but I did wonder since she didn't come to our room last night."

"I did talk her into staying with me last night, but nothing happened." _After all, I can't do much as a bunny…_

"I bet you were wishing something would happen" Risa said with a nudge and a wink.

Momiji decided he would be better off ignoring that comment. "Yuki, Shigure, and the others should be here soon. It's almost 11:00 and Shigure did call this morning to confirm they had actually arrived right on schedule.

"Momiji…" He was startled by Hana's sudden appearance. "What will you do if there is still a spark between Tori and the prince?"

"Step aside if necessary. I want her to be happy more than anything else in the world. I would prefer she find that happiness with me, but if it's not to be then I will remain her friend." He shrugged his shoulders. For just a moment there was a little boy with wistful eyes standing at the rail.

"Momiji, I shall make a prediction. You and Tori together have particularly fine vibes. I believe you will get the girl."

Momiji smiled and the wistful expression disappeared from his eyes. "Thank you Hana. That really does make me feel better for some strange reason."

Tori walked out onto the deck at that moment and Momiji was once again his happy exuberant self!

"Can you believe it Tori? They'll be here soon! I am so excited!"

Tori smiled with Momiji and moved to his side. She completely forgot her mild morning embarrassment in her anticipation of seeing her beloved Sohmas once more.

A few minutes later two limos were pulling up to his house. He grabbed Tori's hand. "Let's go, they're here!" The two made a mad dash for the front door with the other three girls only a step or two behind. Momiji paused at the door before opening it. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach. How would this week end?

He motioned to Tori, Risa, and Hana. "You three stay here. I want to surprise everyone!"

"Oh, okay!" Tohru stepped back from the door.

"Good idea Momiji." Hana spoke as she glided to a stop at Tohru's side.

"This is gonna be fun" said Risa from Tori's other side. "You realize most of them are going to think Kristi is the girl you are so crazy about, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why she is coming with me." Momiji glanced at Kristi. "You don't mind being part of this do you Kristi?"

"Nope. As a matter of fact, as Risa said, this is going to be fun."

"Great, then let's go meet my family." Momiji grabbed Kristi's hand and pulled her after him.

**A/N**: Hopefully everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I am going to post another tonight as well. Please read and enjoy.


	15. Chapter 14 A Dozen Sohmas

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: Posting the last chapter seemed to require that I post this one as well. After all, I am sure everyone wants to know how Tohru and the Sohmas reacted upon meeting with each other again. You know, I just realized that Yuki and Kyo aremen now, they aren't boys any longer. Wow,I wrote it that way, but it just sankinto my brain

I can hardly wait to post all 16 chapters. That's right there are only two to go after this one. Please continue to read and enjoy. Reviews are welcome as always.

**Chapter 14 A Dozen Sohmas**

Hatsuharu and Shigure were the first to approach Momiji's door as it was suddenly flung open. Momiji came out with a girl in tow. Haru had to smile. Shigure was a little confused.

_This must be Kristi, what has the rabbit got up his sleeve._ Momiji had e-mailed Haru a copy of the picture he had been given by Kristi when he first arrived in San Diego so he was well aware that this girl was not Tohru-kun. He had made sure that no one else saw the picture, partly out of mischief and partly to keep Tohru's new life protected. Haru looked slyly at Shigure. _This is going to be fun._

Shigure looked at the girl beside Momiji and then looked back at Hatori. Hatori shrugged his shoulders. _Since when has Tohru-kun had blonde hair, but it must be her, the eyes are the same. She certainly was taller than he remembered._

Momiji gave Haru a wink and a thumbs up signal. Haru returned the gesture. He had fooled the dog, this was worth writing down in his journal Momiji thought with glee.

Momiji released Kristi's hand and ran up and hugged Haru. "It's been a long time Haru, it's great to see you again."

He turned to Shigure and pulled the older man into his arms as well. "Shigure, it's been so long and I have so much to discuss with you." Momiji stepped back and Shigure cleared his throat just a little. He had not expected such a warm welcome from the young rabbit.

"Ahh, and this must be Tori Tanaka who I've heard so much about," he said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Momiji's cousin, Shigure Sohma."

Momiji giggled and Kristi joined him, mirth lighting their features. "I'm sorry Shigure-san, but Momiji asked me to go along with this little charade, but actually, I'm not Tori. I am Kristi Taylor."

"Kristi, is it? Well Kristi I am very happy to meet you. Momiji told me about this very cute stewardess he met on his way here; you must be her. I have to say, I do agree with his opinion."

Kristi smiled at the attractive older Sohma. "I am very pleased to meet you Shigure-san. And this must be Hatsuharu-san" she said turning to Haru. "She then watched the rest of the cavalcade that had caught up with Shigure and Haru by this time. Let me see if I can guess whom the rest of you are. Momiji has described you so many times to me."

"Momiji," Hatori spoke quietly, "perhaps you need to explain things here just a little."

"Of course Ha'ri. Everyone, this is Kristi Taylor, she is one of Tori's roommates and since Tori was feeling a little overwhelmed to meet so much of my family at once, Kristi agreed to be the first one to meet each of you. She's a stewardess so she's used to dealing with new faces."

Haru grinned again. _Given the chance, Momiji could have been another Shigure. It's good Ha'ri and Mamoru raised him better than that._

Shigure looked at Momiji, an appreciative glint in his eyes. He grinned and said, "You had me going there for a moment Momiji, I must admit."

"That's what I was hoping for Shigure, just a little bit of payback. Now let me allow Kristi to have her fun and guess who each of you are and then we will go in and meet Tori and her other roommates. Your turn again Kristi."

"Oh good, I love guessing games and I am very good at them. First off, this distinguished gentleman here must be Hatori-san. Very pleased to meet you sir, Momiji has nothing but good things to say about you."

Hatori smiled in greeting. "I am very happy to meet you as well Taylor-san. Your Japanese is very good. Thank you very much for being a friend to Momiji."

She then looked at the young woman standing by Hatori. "You must be Kisa-san. You are every bit as cute as Momiji said you were!"

Kisa smiled shyly. "I'm happy to meet you Kristi-san."

Tori and her two friends stood behind the door with big smiles on their faces.

"Momitchi-chan is certainly having fun. I can't believe he actually fooled that novelist guy!"

"I am really nervous to meet up with them again. Will they still be my friends?" Tori asked nervously.

"Tori-chan, of course they will." Hana said reassuringly. "They will not have forgotten."

Kristi looked beyond Kisa to see a gorgeous man with violet eyes and silvery-grey hair. "Hello you must be Yuki-san and next to you must be your fiancée Karin-san." The girl by his side was equally lovely with beautiful black hair and striking golden brown eyes.

"You are correct Taylor-san. I am Yuki Sohma and this is Karin Takeda-san. I am very happy to meet you. I must admit, I even thought maybe you were Tori Tanaka-san who we've heard so much about."

"Yeah, Momiji-chan said you would think so. He also said it would be a lot of fun. I guess I agree with that." She grinned impishly and then gazed at the red head with the beautiful red brown eyes. _Oh my gosh! And this is Kyo-kun. I know Tori was almost in love with this guy and I can see why. I can understand her feelings about Yuki-kun as well, but I think I would have fallen for the redhead._

"Hello, you must be Kyo and Kagura Sohma-san and these are your two girls Kyoko and Tohru-san. And this little guy must be Katsuya-san."

"Hello. I'm very pleased to meet you. You know, you remind me of a very dear friend of mine from many years ago." The young woman with the brown hair and gray eyes took Kristi's hand and gave her a brief hug. "This is Kyo-kun, Tohru-chan, Kyoko-chan, and Katsuya-chan."

"Hey" the red head said with a pleasant smile. "It's very nice to meet you. Now Momiji, you little brat, don't you think it's time you introduced us to the real Tori Tanaka." Kyo had moved swiftly and was grinding his fist into Momiji's blonde curls.

"Ha-ri, Kyo is picking on me," Momiji yelled but the sparkle in his eyes told Kristi that this was expected when he and Kyo got together. _It's so sad that Tori had to leave all these people behind, how did she stay so cheerful all these years?_

Hatori shook his head and ignored the young man's protests.

"Momiji, come here a moment," Kristi said. She had suddenly had an inspirational thought.

"Hai, Kristi"

Kristi whispered in Momiji's ear, "I think we should bring out Risa and Hana first just to build the suspense. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Why don't you go warn Tori about what we are doing, I know she is dying from the suspense of meeting everyone again."

"Okay, I will do that." Kristi went into the house and quickly explained the additional plan to the other three.

"Okay, I'll wait." Tori smiled nervously. "I'm not quite sure I'm ready to see everyone again at this very moment anyhow. I'm just a little bit nervous."

Kristi grabbed Uo and Hana by their hands and the three girls stepped out the door.

"Yo" Risa greeted everyone.

"Yankee, what the hell are you doing here…" Kyo's voice trailed off as he suddenly realized just who Tori Tanaka might be.

"Hanajima-san, long time no see," Yuki said politely.

Momiji grinned, "I don't think introductions are necessary this time. You all know each other quite well I am sure."

"Momiji-kun," Yuki said, a slight strain in his voice, "Will you please bring Tanaka-san out now." _Tori Tanaka has to be Honda-san. With these two here, it can't be anyone else._

Momiji waited a moment longer as the suspense built to an even higher level. "Tori," he called, "I think it's time for you to come say hello now."

Tohru stepped outside of the door and the day was silent for about 3 seconds and then

"Sissy!"

"Tohru-chan!"

Kisa and Kagura were suddenly by Tohru's side, hugs warring with tears as they greeted the girl who had meant so much to them seven years ago and still had a place in their hearts.

"Kisa-chan, Kagura-chan" Tohru hugged them both back. "I am so happy to see you again, I thought this day would never come."

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki started toward Tohru and then stopped just a pace away.

"Tohru, I can't believe it's really you," Kyo smiled at the young woman, joy written large on his features. "It's been so long Tohru."

"Honda-san, it's been such a long time, I am very happy to finally see you again." Yuki looked at the young woman who had meant so much to him and then looked back at his fiancée. "Karin-san, come here and meet Honda-san."

Karin approached Yuki's side and held out her hand. "Miss Honda, I am very pleased to meet you. Yuki-kun has told me much about you and about how much he misses you."

Yuki looked at Tohru as if he couldn't look enough. Karin glance over at Momiji and saw a sad smile cross his face. Was it possible that…? Just then Yuki turned to Karin and held out his hand. "Honda-san, this is Karin Takeda. She is my fiancée and we are to be married in April."

"Pleased to meet you Takeda-san. Congratulations to both of you."

Karin watched the girl's sweet smile and checked her features to see what she was thinking about meeting Yuki again. She was very happy, but the look in her eyes didn't soften until she looked at Momiji. Karin sighed in relief. This was going to be okay.

Hatsuharu and Hatori approached with Kyo and Kagura's family in their arms.

"Tohru-kun, our flower, it has been so long. I am very happy to see you looking so cute and happy."

Kyo swung at Shigure, but Shigure stopped his fist with no problem, he was less fortunate with Yuki's kick though. He grinned. "Oh my, it's been a long time since you did that to me, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun"

Tori giggled, "And here I thought everything would be so different but you are all still the same, you are all my friends."

"Hatori-san, Haru-san, it's been a long time, won't all of you please come in, it's a little cool out here and Momiji's home is quite comfortable."

"You are looking quite well Tohru-san," Hatori said, his smile genuine in its warmth. "By the way, perhaps I should introduce you to this little fellow, this is Katsuya-chan. Kagura and Kyo named him after your father."

"Kyo, Kagura, thank you. This is so wonderful. I know father is happy."

"And these two, Tohru-kun, are Kyoko and Tohru Sohma, named for you and your mom. We thought we had lost you forever, but Momiji found you." Haru smiled gently and Tohru took Kyoko from his arms.

"Kyo-kun, she's so cute. Come on in so that these two can get down and run, I'm sure they are eager too. Kyoko-san, would you like to go out on the beach later and build a sand castle?"

The little girl nodded her head and her sister spoke up. "Tohru wants to go too, what is your name big sister."

Tori smiled. "My name is Tori Tanaka and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Tohru-san."

"Tohru-chan" Kagura spoke chidingly.

"It's okay Kagura, I don't mind at all." Tohru led the way through the house and out onto the porch where all the chairs and several tables had been set up with drinks and refreshments. She looked at Momiji and saw a trace of sadness in his eyes. Moving to his side, she took his hand. "Momiji, come join us. It's been so long since we were all together like this."

Momiji smiled tenderly at her. _I wonder what our next step is?_

Yuki sat with Karin but watched Tohru carefully, a half smile quirking his lips. Tohru laughed and chatted with everyone. She easily charmed Kyo's two girls and she was happily holding Katsuya. _She hasn't changed a lot; Tohru-kun is still Tohru-kun. She will make a wonderful mother someday._

Karin watched the direction of Yuki's gaze and nearly revised her opinion. She stepped away from him and walked out to the edge of the beach. Momiji watched her leave and when Tori walked over to talk to Yuki and Kyo he followed her.

"Karin-san…" he began and she turned to him, a touch of moisture in her eyes. "I am so sorry Karin-san. I really don't know what is going to happen now."

"Momiji-kun, it's okay, really. This is something that was necessary. I know now why Shigure-san wanted all of us to come. Yuki-kun and Tohru-san were in love at one time, weren't they? That part of their lives needs to be closed out before anything else can happen. If not, there is always going to be a "what if" at the back of their minds. You love Tori a lot; I can see that. And I …I love Yuki a lot. We'll just have to trust them to make the right decisions for all four of us."

"You're right Karin-san. We'll have to trust Tori and Yuki."

Kyo noticed Kagura struggling with their three children and turned to help her. "Excuse me Tohru, I have to go help Kagura with our monsters," he spoke with great affection. "I will have a chance to talk with you later." He waved and left Yuki and Tori to their own devices.

He joined Kagura and his little ones. "Kagura, what do you think will happen now? I don't want to see Momiji or Karin hurt…not Yuki either I guess."

"I don't know my love. It's all up to them. This is their story now. You know, I was a little worried about you meeting Tohru-chan again when I suddenly realized who Tori Tanaka was."

"You silly goof, there was nothing for you to worry about. I loved you long before I loved Tohru, it just took me a while to remember that."

"I know that now Kyo-kun, but you can't blame a girl for worrying now, can you?"

"I guess not." He grabbed Tohru just before she scampered off of the porch. "Tori will probably join us soon, but why don't we take Tohru and Kyoko out on the beach to build sand castles."

"Okay, let's do that. It's funny isn't it Kyo? We have a Tohru of our own now and the original Tohru is now Tori. I hope she's been happy."

Kisa and Haru joined Kyo's family as they went to play in the sand. "I think I'll let Sissy and big brother Yuki have sometime together," Kisa said with a smile. Haru grunted in agreement.

"Say you don't mind if the three of us come with you, do you Haru?" Kristi asked. "It looks like Yuki-san and Tori have some important talking to do."

Risa and Hana agreed with Kristi and they all went down to the beach and happily helped Kyo and his family build sandcastles.

Momiji and Karin watched Yuki and Tohru chat animatedly on the porch. "Tori will be here all week. I think before it is done, we will know what the fates have in store for us Karin-san. I am truly sorry, but this was the only way."

"Momiji-kun, we already discussed this. I do understand." Yuki offered Tohru his hand and the two of them wandered off down the beach in the opposite direction from everyone else.

"Damn Rat! He better not hurt Momiji or Tohru or Karin for that matter." Kyo muttered under his breath.

Kagura patted her husband's hand. "It'll be alright Kyo-kun, you'll see."


	16. Chapter 15 All's Well That Ends Well, Ev...

**Chapter 15 All's Well That Ends Well, Eventually**

Oblivious to the speculative glances directed their way, Tori accepted Yuki's hand and his invitation to go for a walk.

Shigure watched the two of them and turned to Hatori. "Well, Ha-san, how do you think this drama is going to play out? As for me, I'm in Momiji's corner. He never gave up his memories or his dream."

Hatori took a puff on his cigarette and sat silent for a second or two. He saw the shadow in Shigure's eyes just before the dog masked his expression. "I think I understand now, Shigure. We all gave up on our dreams to one extent or another, all of us except Kagura and Momiji. Even you Shigure, you let your hatred of Akito's actions with regard to Tohru-san destroy your dream"

"No, it didn't destroy my dream, Hatori, it just changed it. I no longer care what Akito does, but I still have hope for the rest of our family and there is still the next Sohma head. Maybe there is no chance to save Akito from the curse, but perhaps we have a chance with Jun. After all, you and I have been caring for him since he was very small. He really has not been around Akito much. That in itself is a change from the way things have always been in our family history. Eventually the hierarchy is going to realize we've already located the next Sohma family head.They are quite slow but they will figure things out."

Hatori gazed sadly at his friend. He was fully aware that his best friend was lying to his heart when he said Akito was no longer important to him. "You did give up a part of your dream Shigure. Akito was a part of your dream and you hoped he would eventually be happy, but now you say it no longer matters. While I am not sure that I believe you no longer care, I am glad that the happiness of the others is still important to you."

"Ha-san, the happiness of this family has always been my dream. But you haven't answered my question. What do you think will happen next?" _Ha-san I've given up more than just a little, without Akito's cooperation we cannot be free of this curse, not yet._

"It's very hard to say. I think a lot of it depends on what happens between Yuki and Tohru-san today. However;" Hatori smiled at his friend. "I think Momiji will get his girl." Shigure grinned back.

Momiji and Karin watched Yuki and Tori until they were out of sight of the house. "Karin-san shall we have some tea and refreshments? All we can do is wait now."

"Hai Momiji and I am hungry."

"Okay, then let's go!" He offered her his hand, which she accepted, and the two of them returned to the beach-facing verandah. "Tori made these snacks yesterday, they are delicious."

"Yes they are." Hana was suddenly by their side. Karin was startled. Momiji just shrugged.

"Hana-chan, you really should give people warning."

"It would be no fun then, Momiji."

Hana looked at Momiji for a minute as if she was weighing her options and then gave a little nod of her head. "Momiji, I just wanted to tell you that all will be well." With that she left as silently as she had come and rejoined Kristi and Uo at the table where they were talking to Hatsuharu and Kisa.

"She's a little bit scary isn't she, Momiji?" Karin gave a shaky laugh.

"At first but she improves upon further acquaintance. She has been Tori's friend since they were in Junior High together." He looked back down the beach wishing that Tori and Yuki would reappear. It would probably be a long wait though.

Tori and Yuki walked along the beach until they were in a deserted section with no people and no homes in sight. "Honda-san, I am so relieved to see you again." He gave her a hug and POOF he was in his rat form.

Tori was at first surprised by his hug and then she started to giggle. "Oh, Yuki-kun, I am happy to see you as well." The two friends chatted for a while and then Tohru turned her back as Yuki changed back to his normal form and replaced his clothing.

Yuki wiped the back of his hand against his brow. "This is really awkward Honda-san. When you disappeared seven years I resigned myself to never seeing you again, but now, now here you are. It is wonderful but strange at the same time."

"I think I know what you mean Yuki-kun. "I'm here in America now, and I know I've changed quite a bit since leaving Japan. You are still there and you are engaged to Karin. She is really lovely Yuki-kun and I think she is very kind."

"Yes, she is cute and kind. I care for her a lot, but seeing you again…I am a little confused I think."

"About what, Yuki-kun?"

"About you, about me, about my feelings for you. I am not sure if you ever realized it, but I loved you very much back then. I never told you, it never seemed the right time and then you were gone." He shrugged eloquently. "It took me a while to get my life back together. If not for Shigure and Haru, I am not sure I would have. And then I met Karin…" He smiled at the thought of the woman who had been by his side for the last four years.

Tori smiled gently. "Yuki-kun, that smile says everything. You really do love Karin. You've moved on with your life and you are happy."

"Do you really think so Honda-san? I know Karin is very important to me, but I did wonder from time to time if I were to meet you again how I would feel. You've been very important in my life from the time you came to live with Shigure and myself until now. However..."

Yuki gazed out over the ocean as he analyzed his feelings. _How did he feel about the young woman by his side? How did he feel about Karin who had been with him for the last four years? Suddenly he realized an amazing fact. Karin had been with him as much in the last four years as Tohru had been in the four years she lived with Shigure before she disappeared from their lives. Tohru was Tohru. He thought a little bit more and realized his feelings had mellowed with the preceding years. Even after all this time she is still the very best friend I've ever had._

"Honda-san, I believe I am no longer in love with you.I still care deeply and I will always remember your unquestioning acceptance of us despite the curse we are under. You helped all of us to learn about hope and about unconditional love. For that you will always be important in our lives. Be happy with Momiji, Honda-san. He has been in love with you from the beginning." _That silly rabbit never gave up.He was always wiser than the rest of us, but I find I have no regrets with the way things have turned out._

Tohru sighed in relief. "That's wonderful Yuki-kun, because I don't believe I am in love with you either. Momiji-kun has come to mean a lot to me in the past months. I never knew life had so much more happiness in store for me. I was very happy, but now…Now life is even better."

They looked out over the ocean and kept watching each other via their peripheral vision. Silence reigned until both realized what they were doing and began to laugh. "Honda-san, I can't believe the two of us. We are watching each other like we are aliens from another world."

Tori grinned. "Yeah, I just realized that myself. Aren't we a pair?"

Before much more time had passed they couldn't find enough words to talk to each other and convey all that had happened in the last seven years. Tori spoke of Jackson-san and the last several months of her time with Momiji. She talked about America and how much she loved her friends and loved living with them in this country. She talked about her job and about the grandeur of the land. When she stopped talking, Yuki took up the conversation.

He talked to her about Karin and their wedding plans, about University and his teaching job at their old high school. He talked about his students and about how the rest of the Sohma's were faring.

"Yuki-kun, this is wonderful. I am really happy to meet with you again, and I am very glad that you have Karin in your life right now. I've missed being able to talk to you like this, about our hopes and our dreams. Right now, this is perfect. I love being with you like this."

"Me too, Honda-san. I love being with you like this, too. We are still friends and always shall be friends. I hope you and Momiji will come to Japan for Karin's and my wedding in April."

"I would love to Yuki-kun. I'll talk to Momiji. Perhaps Risa, Hana, and Kristi will all come too if that is okay."

"Of course it is. They are your friends and you care about them. That means I care about them as well, Honda-san."

She smiled. "That brings back memories Yuki-kun.The first time Hana and Risa came to visit us at Shigure-san's home he said the same thing then, as you just did now. I think I remember you and Kyo-kun saying that the morning after as well. That day, for the first time since Mom's death, I felt that there was somewhere I belonged."

"I believe Shigure made all of us feel that way, even the _baka neko," _Yuki said with a smile of reminiscence. "As perverted as he is, he still took care of the three of us. I really miss that Shigure. I haven't seen much of him since you left Japan seven years ago."

"Oh Yuki-kun, is Shigure-san okay? He does seem to be different from the way I remember him."

"Don't worry Tohru-san. He is doing fine, he just isn't quite the same person he used to be, but then, I guess neither are we."

The sun was sinking low into the horizon and Yuki gestured back toward Momiji's home. "We should probably go, I'm sure everyone is wondering what we have been doing for so long. Karin and Momiji may be worried." He offered Tori his hand and assisted her up off of the sand.

"Yeah, we should go." They walked back together hand in hand. It never occurred to either of them to think what it might look like to Momiji and Karin when they returned with hands clasped. They were simply two friends in harmony with each other.

Momiji saw them coming and noted the fact that they were still holding hands. He felt as if his heart was going to break in two. "Well, let's go welcome them home Karin-san." _Hana may have been correct in her prediction, I certainly hope she was, but I don't feel very confident right this minute._

Karin was feeling very much like Momiji, but nodded her head. "I wonder where we stand now Momiji-kun?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go face our greatest fears." He snagged her hand and pulled her in the direction of Tori and Yuki.

"Welcome home you two," he called in his most cheerful voice. "We were wondering if the sharks had found you or something?"

"Sharks," Tori said, her eyes going wide.It was only a second until she realized Momiji was just teasing her to cover deeper feelings. She grinned and moved to his side. "You'll protect me won't you Momiji?" Tori's laughter soothed Momiji's fears. The fact that she had moved to his side told him everything he needed to know. He was the one she was in love with. He felt his heart begin to mend as he watched the smile that was meant just for him..

Karin moved to Yuki's side. "I'll protect you Yuki-kun," she said with a smile.

Yuki looked at her, his heart in his eyes. "That's my job Karin-san, to protect the one I love."

Momiji looked from Yuki and Karin back to Tori and was happy that things were not as they had first appeared. "Of course I'll protect you Princess Tohru." Tori smiled at Momiji once more, her eyes tender with her feelings for him.

The two couples completed the trek back to the house. Hatori and Shigure looked at each other and shared a smile of sheer relief. "All's well that ends well." Hatori said quietly.

"That does seem to be the case Ha-san."

Kyo and Kagura had settled the children down for a nap and so were standing on the porch as Yuki and Karin, Momiji and Tori approached. Kyo looked at Kagura. "You were right my love, everything is okay."

"Of course I am Kyo-kun. Haven't you learned by now never to argue with me?" Kagura gave him an arch grin and waited for him to react.

"Now wait just a damn minute!"

"Kyo…" He realized what he was doing and grinned sheepishly.

Kyo put his arm around Kagura and pulled her close to his side. "I am glad I stopped arguing with you," he said with a heartstopping grin.

Just then little Tohru tottered out on the porch. "Daddy I had a bad dream." Kyo picked his daughter up and realized that life could be good, even for the cursed Sohma family.

Tori prepared supper with help from Kisa, Kagura, and her friends. The evening passed by swiftly and it was time for everyone to go to their rooms. Risa and Hana decided to stay with Kristi at the apartment the airline had made available to her. Kisa stayed at Momiji's so she could spend some time with 'sissy 'and Kagura and Kyo accepted Momiji's offer of the other bedroom. Futon mattresses were placed on the floor for the children and Katsuya's baby pen was set up so he could sleep in a safe place.

Momiji bade Yuki, Karin, Hatori, Haru, and Shigure good night and they climbed back in the limos to go back to the apartment Mamoru hadreserved for them.

Momiji waved good bye with his left hand as his right was secure around Tohru's waist. Finally it was quiet.

"It's been an eventful day Tori, I think I am going to bed now. Besides which, Kisa is wanting to spend some time with you this evening. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Good night Momiji. I'll see you in the morning"

"Momiji…" He turned to look at her. "I…I love you too."

Momiji kissed Tori good night and went to his room. Tonight she would spend some time with Kisa. The younger girl had missed her a lot when she had left.

Later that evening after Kisa went to bed, Tori grabbed a cup of hot tea and sat down at the table overlooking the beach. It was cool outside, so the table on the verandah was out of the question. Fortunately, there was a big window open to the beach side. _Mom, life is wonderful. Yuki-kun has someone to love that loves him, Kyo and Kagura are happy together, and Mom, I've found someone wonderful too. Momiji loves me and I love him. I am so blessed._

She was brought back from her thoughts when someone else sat down at the table with her. She turned to see who it was and recognized him right away. "Kyo-kun, you surprised me."

"Sorry, I just wanted a chance to talk to you so when I saw you were still awake I thought maybe you wouldn't mind the company."

"I don't mind at all. I haven't had a chance to talk to you much at all today. Yuki-kun and I had some things we had to settle and it took a lot longer than I thought it would."

"I know. I've missed you so much Tohru…" For the second time that day, Tohru found herself on the receiving end of a hug that would not have happened seven years ago.

She grinned at the orange cat now curled up on her lap. "Kyo-kun, I've missed you too."

It seemed like the whole day repeated itself, only this time it washer and Kyo talking together instead of her and Yuki. Once again she had to turn her back while another of the Sohmas switched back to his normal form and got dressed again.She giggled happily. "Oh Kyo-kun, this is what I missed the most when I moved here, not being able to sit with you across the table from me, to study with me, to talk with me. I missed it so much."

"I've wished we could all have stayed together as well, Tohru. From what Momiji said we'll have all week to talk so I should let you go to bed. Be safe and I'll see you in the morning. Good Night"

"Good night Kyo-kun." Kyo leaned across the table and kissed her gently on the cheek. "That's because I still don't know what to do about you…" he said with a smile.

Tori then went up to her bedroom where Kisa was already sleeping. Tomorrow she would spend time with her family again.

The week sped by swiftly. With the exception of Shigure, at some point throughout the week, Tori found herself in a situation alone with each of the male juunishi and the recipient of their hugs. Even Hatori found a time in which to hug her and let her know she had been missed. It seemed they had all missed her as much as she had missed them.

The Sohmas had been in San Diego for four days and Tori sat on the porch watching the night sky. It was quiet in the house for the first time that week. Momiji, along with Haru, Yuki, and Kyo had decided to investigate the nightclubs in San Diego as a part of a "Boys Night Out". It had been a long time since the four of them had spent time together.

Kisa, Kagura, and the children had all gone shopping with Tori, but now Kisa was upstairs studying for her finals that were scheduled for the week she returned from her trip to America. Kagura was in the bedroom with the children and settling them into bed for the night. Hatori and Shigure returned to the apartment pleading that they were too old to keep up with the younger boys. Tori offered to help Kagura with the children but Kagura insisted that she take a break.

"Not this time Tori-chan. Go relax for a little while, it's your vacation as well. You've been so busy helping Momiji entertain us that you've taken no time for yourself. The children really tired themselves out today, so it will be easy to put them to bed tonight. Take a few minutes and I'll come down and join you after I am through up here."

"But I really don't mind…" Tori began.

Kagura smiled and interrupted. "I know you don't mind, but I insist you take a break."

"Okay, thank you." Tori gave Kagura and each of the little ones a hug. She had fallen in love with Kyo and Kagura's family and it was going to be hard to say good bye at the end of the week.

The week thus far had been wonderful. _Oh Mom, it's really peaceful right now and everything is too wonderful to believe. There are so many of the Sohmas visiting Momiji and I get to see them all again. I am so thankful. I missed them so much. _The only thing she didn't quite understand was why Shigure-san seemed to be avoiding her. This seemed very unlike him. True, she had been surrounded by Sohmas since they had arrived, but still it was strange. _Mom, is Shigure-san angry with me about something of which I am unaware? _

Just as she finished her thought, she heard a car pull into the driveway. It didn't sound like Momiji's Miata. Hmm…I wonder who is coming to visit at this hour? The front door opened quietly and Shigure stepped through.

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in, I hope you don't mind Tohru-kun."

"Shigure-san, how nice to see you. Momiji-kun and the boys aren't back yet, I am so sorry."

"Tohru-kun, I know they aren't here. It isn't them I've come to see. It is you. You've been so surrounded by all of us that there hasn't really been a chance to talk to you since we arrived. I thought perhaps we might talk for a while."

Kagura had the children in bed and was preparing to join Tori when she heard the car pull into the drive. She looked out the window and saw Shigure's tall frame exit the driver's seat. She sighed quietly in relief. _Shigure-nii-san is finally ready to talk to Tori. I hope she can help him revive his dream._


	17. Chapter 16 Advice for a Wounded Heart

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the original Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are and shall remain the property of Natsuki Takaya. --heavy sigh--

But, the plot and all original characters do belong to me. That makes me happy.

A/N I must confess, I love Shigure, he is my absolute favorite Sohma, so I think he gets just a little more spotlight in my stories than some of the others. Don't misunderstand, I love all of the Furuba cast, but everyone must have at least one favorite.

I didn't really think the last chapter was such a cliff hanger, but I guess maybe it was. Here is the continuation. Please read and enjoy. Reviews will be much appreciated as well.

Thank you.

**Chapter 16 Advice for a Wounded Heart**

Tori looked at Shigure through older wiser eyes. He looked tired and with his defenses down discouragement and sadness shadowed his features. Shigure did not often let people see the man behind his happy–go–lucky mask but Tori was an exception tonight. He was too tired of hiding from himself and others to really care what she might see.

"Shigure-san, please join me. I have chocolate cake and tea in the kitchen."

"Thank you Tohru-kun, " Shigure's old smile was in place but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You said you wanted to talk Shigure-san…what about?"

"Oh, just a little bit of this and a little bit of that. How have you been these last seven years? How has Momiji been treating you…that sort of thing you know…"

His voice trailed off as he caught the look in Tohru's eyes. He was not fooling her, not this time. His flower had done some serious growing up in the last seven years.

"You know, Shigure-san…I think I know a little bit about how you feel. I would be so angry to find out that someone I loved had deliberately hurt someone else whom I also loved. I think I would be very angry and find it hard to forgive that person. I would feel betrayed, but you know, Mom…Mom used to say that if you stay angry at a person and never forgive them, you are hurting yourself far worse. It's okay to get angry but that anger should never be permanently engraved on your heart. That anger, that unwillingness to forgive, causes you to lose a part of yourself, a very important part, the part that gives love and in return receives love. Even if just that one person is cut out of your life, it hurts terribly. I think that maybe we really don't hate that person. We just think that we do Shigure-san.

I know from Momiji-kun that you are angry at Akito-san. I know that because of him, you felt it necessary to keep a secret from your very best friend, a friend with whom you've always shared everything. That must have hurt very much Shigure-san."

_Tohru-kun what have you learned of the darker emotions of the human soul? Did Akito's harsh treatment of you that night color your world with just a trace of darkness? Is it possible that maybe you do understand? _Shigure watched Tohru as she considered what she would say next.

"I'm not sure if I truly know everything you are feeling Shigure-san, but I do believe this. I believe that Akito-san's actions have hurt you terribly because they forced you to go against his wishes. It hurts to defy the wishes of someone you love and I do believe that you still love him and that you should allow yourself to recognize that. How will you feel Shigure-san, if Akito-san should die before you have forgiven him? Are you ready to live with that?"

"I don't know Tohru-kun. I only know that he hurt you terribly and I'm not sure…"

"Shigure-san, I've thought about that over the last few months…since I told Momiji-kun about what happened that night. At first I didn't understand why such a thing would have happened. I think I understand now. I understand what Akito-san was feeling. Some people don't cry when they are hurting. They choose to get angry instead. I think Akito-san is that kind of person. He must have been feeling betrayed, alone and scared. I think he blamed me for those feelings and struck out at me in his anger.I think he thought that after I was gone all would be normal again. I am sure he was sorry later, but by then it was too late, the damage was done. When I realized that, I stopped hating him, I stopped fearing him. I know he won't like it but I started to feel sorry for him. I forgave him, and even now…even now Shigure-san, I am glad to have met him."

Tori looked at Shigure, her teal eyes sparkling with compassion and understanding. Shigure sipped his tea. It was cold and his cigarettes lay forgotten and unopened by his plate. "Tohru-kun…you don't believe that any of this was your fault, do you? I don't think I could ever forgive Akito if…"

"No, I don't believe I did anything wrong. At first I may have felt that what happened was my fault.I know I used to think everything was my fault when I was younger.I think I may have felt that if I could have been a better person, that if I could have thought of the right words to say, he would not have hurt me.But Shigure-san, now I realize it is not me but it is Akito. He is his own worst enemy.

I can see the results now of what began ten years ago and I would like to believe that I played a small part in the way things have turned out. Kyo-kun learned to accept himself and Kagura's love. Now they have a wonderful family. Yuki-kun has found someone to love in Karin-san and I know they will be very happy. Haru-san, Momiji-kun, and Kisa-chan are all happy in their own ways. I think Hatori-san is content with his life.

Shigure-san, a lot of this is due to you, to your willingness to take in not only Yuki-kun but alsoKyo-kun and myself as well. You provided a safe place for us to live and to get to know each other. Your house was a safe haven for Haru-san, Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan, and Hiro-san. You even liked Rii-chan and allowed him a chance to find himself.

The atmosphere at the main house was heavy enough to crush a person's spirit. Mine was almost crushed, but because you cared for me I was able to survive what happened that day and I am happy. My happiness is from knowing you and all of the other Sohmas, from knowing Uo and Hana, and from the love and strength of my mom. I have been truly blessed Shigure-san. Thank you."

Shigure felt the ice melting from around his heart. _Perhaps he and Akito could reconcile after all. He knew Hatori understood his actions and perhaps…perhaps there was still hope for Akito._

"Tohru-kun, Ayame once said that you had a talent for saying the things that a person most needed to hear when they most needed to hear them. He was right. I did lose sight of my dream and you've reminded me of it." Shigure walked around the table and gave Tohru a voluntary hug for the first time ever in his life. **POOF**

Tohru knelt with her arms around the dog's neck. "Thank you Tohru-kun. I needed to hear those words."

"Shigure-san, I think you knew all of this in your heart. You just needed someone to speak the words. I am pleased to have helped in some small way."

"Tohru-kun, there is one other thing I think as well. I think that you coming to America is the best thing that could have happened to you. Because of the experiences you've had and the people you've come to know, you are a stronger more confident person than you were before that night. I think you must have grown to be very like your mother."

"Thank you, Shigure-san. I do hope that is true." Tohru and Shigure sat quietly for awhile, her arms around the dog's neck. Shigure was quite content to remain there in her arms, but then he looked at the wall clock. It was getting late and soon the boys would be returning.

"Tohru-kun, perhaps you should let go of my neck now. Momiji and the others will be returning soon and I really don't want to feel the wrath of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun tonight. You know what they will think if they see us sitting this way."

Shigure thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"Then again, I wouldn't mind.Think about it, you and me alone in this house. Who knows what might have happened?You will have to marry me if we are found in such acompromising situation..." His tongue lolled to the side and Tori could swear he was laughing at her.

"Shigure-san!"

"Just kidding Tohru-kun, but you must admit they will be upset if they find us this way."

"Of course, Shigure-san, you are right. However; we aren't alone in this house. Kagura and Kisa are upstairs along with the children. Besides, I am sure you would be much more comfortable in your normal form."

"Actually Tohru-kun, I kind of like being in this form when I can have such a cute young lady hug my neck."

"Shigure-san…" Tohru sat back abruptly , her cheeks crimson.

For the first time in years, Shigure felt like he was himself once more. Tohru scurried over to the table to clear away the dishes while she waited for Shigure to transform. **POOF**

"It's okay Tohru-kun, I'm decent now. Tell me though, I heard a rumor that you and Momiji actually slept together the night before we arrived. Can I hear that story?"

"Shigure-san…how did you..."

"It's okay Tohru-kun. A girl should never kiss and tell." He winked at her and resumed his seat at the table. "May I have some more of that delicious cake, and perhaps some more tea?"

Tori smiled to see the old familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Of course Shigure-san. Just a moment."

When the boys arrived back at Momiji's home they were quite startled to find Shigure and Tori sitting at the table laughing and joking.

Momiji looked at Haru. "Haru, do you think perhaps Shigure is himself once more?"

"I think it does appear to be that way Momiji. Tori is still the miracle worker for the Sohma family."

"Shigure, what the hell are you doing here at Momiji's house alone with Tohru at this time of night?" Kyo demanded.

"Ahhh…Kyonkyon…I came to ask her to marry me after all…" Kyo's fist did connect with his cheek this time.

"Oww, Kyo, that hurts" Shigure said with an unrepentant smile.

Yuki smiled at the chaos caused by Shigure's remarks. _I never thought I would admit this, even if it is only to myself, but I am happy to have the real Shigure back. He's only been a shadow of himself for so long._

Tohru started giggling and soon everyone was smiling. Kagura entered the kitchen just then and looked around. She watched Shigure as he teased the younger boys about how he had declared his undying love for Tohru and she had agreed to be his wife. A smile lit her face. It had been so long since she had heard Shigure in such fine spirits.

_Tohru-kun, thank you. Shigure-nii-san really needed to see you again and know for himself that you are happy and doing fine._

Kisa heard the laughter from upstairs where she had been poring over her texts. She went downstairs to see what was going on and saw Shigure in the center of the group. _Uncle Shigure, welcome back. I am so glad to see you like this again. Thank you Sissy._

After Shigure's late night visit, Tori was in seventh heaven. All of her beloved family was going to be all right. She enjoyed getting to know everyone again and had a great time building sandcastles with little Tohru and Kyoko. She loved holding Katsuya in her arms, and laughed and chatted with all of the Sohmas. She and Karin found they had much in common and became good friends. All in all, it was a happy time for everyone. Finally the week was coming to a close and the Sohmas were scheduled to head back to Japan.

As they were preparing to board the plane Yuki turned toward Momiji and Tori. "You two be sure to come to our wedding in April. As a matter of fact, why don't you make it a double wedding?"

Tohru blushed and Momiji found himself stammering. "Yu…Yuki, don't you think you are rushing things a little?"

"Not at all, think about it Momiji-kun. I already talked to Karin about it. She thinks it's a great idea." With a grin Yuki boarded the plane and left Tori and Momiji gazing at each other in confusion.

They still had not recovered from the shock of Yuki's suggestion when the plane left the tarmac to go back to Japan.

On the plane the Sohmas settled back for a long flight. Hatori glanced at his closest friend and smiled to see the sparkle back in his eyes. "You are looking well Shigure. I suppose that late night visit with Tohru-san was of some benefit."

"You could say that Ha-san. She helped me to find some truths that I lost somewhere along the way. I really would ask her to be my wife if she wasn't in love with Momiji." Shigure turned to stare out the window of the cabin.

Hatori looked at his friend, his gaze sharp and discerning. "You really do mean that Shigure, even if you don't realize it."

"I do realize it Ha-san" Shigure said seriously.

"You are still the pervert Shigure…" Hatori said with a slight edge to his smile.

"Ahhh…Ha-san, don't be so cruel. Can you honestly say that you aren't just a little bit in love with her yourself?"

Hatori decided that comment did not deserve to be dignified with a reply. He continued to sit by Shigure, smoking a cigarette in companionable silence.

After a little while Shigure looked over at Hatori once more. "You know Ha-san, I am going to go see Akito when we get back. I feel like perhaps I have something to say to him again."

"I am glad of that Shigure. I believe he has truly missed you over these last few years."

Momiji and Tohru climbed into his car as the plane sailed out of sight. Momiji was still thinking about what Yuki had said. The more he considered Yuki's suggestion, the more he thought maybe it really wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Tori, let's get dressed and go out to dinner tonight." Momiji suggested.

"Okay, but where will we go?"

"It's a secret!" He said with a smile.

They went back to the house and got dressed then Momiji escorted her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. "Sit back and enjoy the ride Tori."

"I will Momiji." She smiled and he felt his heart pound. If only tonight was successful.

After a drive of about an hour, the two of them were at an exclusive country club overlooking the harbor. The lights on the ships and behind them in the city were a kaleidoscope of color. The restaurant was old and elegant, the wine and food superb. After dinner, Momiji invited her to walk with him in the secluded garden that was a part of the country club grounds. Eventually they ended up near an old ivory colored bench beneath a large cherry tree.

"Let's sit here for a little while Tori."

"Sure."

She sat down on the cool bench and Momiji knelt in front of her.

"Momiji…what in the world."

"Tohru remember our first trip to the hot springs for white day."

"Yes, I remember that." She smiled softly at the memory.

"Even then, I was in love with you, Tori. I told you then that you could be Princess Tohru and that I would be your prince."

"I do recall that Momiji-kun." She slipped into the old mode of address as she thought about the trip and the fun she and the boys had there at the hot springs.

"Princess Tohru, would you do me the honor of making me your prince and becoming my bride?"

Momiji pulled a box from the pocket of his coat and presented it to Tori. She accepted it with shaking hands and opened it. "Momiji, it's beautiful!"

An engagement ring glinted on the dark blue velvet lining the box. It was old-fashioned and elegant. It was a perfect fit for Tori's personality.

"But you are even more beautiful Tori. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Momiji…of course I will. I love you Prince Momiji."

"And I love you Princess Tori." Momiji slid the ring on Tohru's finger and kissed her thoroughly.

A/N One more short chapter and then the epilogue and this story comes to a close.Sorry if this chapter ending is a little corny, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. See you for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 17 Wounded Hearts can be Mended

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

I wonder if she would mind sharing them though? Anyway, the plot and all original characters are mine. This story has been fun to write and it saddens me in a way that it is coming to an end. If I have left any loose ends, please let me know. I always try to end with everything tied up neatly.

**Chapter 17 Wounded Hearts Can be Mended**

Tori and Momiji called Shigure as soon as they returned to the house to let him know that they were now officially engaged.

"Tohru-kun, my flower, you've broken my heart…how can I go on knowing you will never be mine..." Shigure's familiar melodramatics caused Tori to giggle just a little in embarrassment,

"Shigure-san…"

"Shigure, why can't you congratulate us like any normal person would," Momiji asked in his most reasonable tone of voice.

"Because then it wouldn't be any fun Momiji-kun. Congratulations to both of you. Will we see you in April for the wedding?"

"Yes, we've decided to take Yuki up on his invitation."

"I will be sure to let everyone know. " After a little more chitchat they finished their phone conversation.

"Bye Shigure, see you in April."

"I will look forward to it Momiji"

The next day an infrequent visitor headed to Sohma house to see Akito.

Kureno saw Shigure coming and issued a warning to Akito. "Akito-san, Shigure is on his way to your apartments."

Akito turned his head on his pillow and a spark of interest lit the dull blue of his eyes. "Is he really coming Kureno, coming to see me? And I didn't even invite him. Admit him when he arrives and then you may leave." Akito turned to face the wall once again. Kureno frowned but knew he would have to admit the dog.

Shigure knelt on the cold stone by Akito's bedside. "Akito-san, I have come to see how you are doing. I heard you were very ill just before our trip to America .I had hoped to see you feeling better by now.

You know we saw her again Akito-san."

Akito turned his head to look at Shigure. "By her, you mean Tohru Honda-san? You've been keeping secrets from me Shigure. Why does that not surprise me? But then again, you've been a stranger for far too long. To what do I owe this visit?"

"She said… Tohru-kun asked me… how I would feel if you were to die before we resolved our differences. It made me think about my actions over the last few years. Akito, I am sorry to have stayed away for so much of that time."

Akito spoke weakly, "Why would you sadden me in such a fashion Shigure? I have missed you." There was a genuine sadness and a touch of regret in the beautiful slate blue eyes.

"As I said, I am sorry." Shigure's gray eyes showed sincerity for the first time in many years. Akito noted this and was somewhat gratified.

He shifted his gaze so he was looking out the window where the rain was beginning to fall. "I've thought a lot about that last day she was here Shigure. I've suffered for my actions. I lost the regard of the person closest to me. It hurt me more than I would have believed. It surprised me that I should miss you so much. I didn't think I needed anyone's friendship, but I was lying to myself."

"Akito, even now I am not sure I can forgive you for what you did to her, but I thought I could try, because she asked me to."

_And there is not much you will not do for her, is there Shigure? I am grateful though if it brings you back to me._

"I do understand my actions toward Tohru Honda-san. I blamed her for everything and all she ever really showed me was compassion. She told me I was still alive, but I didn't feel that way. She made me long for something I thought I couldn't have, Shigure. I felt like I was trapped, my spirit imprisoned, and it was her fault. Of course it wasn't, but that was how I felt.

I know now it was something inside of me that kept me from living Shigure, but if I accepted that fault, that would mean I was not perfect. I had to be perfect as the Sohma head. Do you understand?"

"Unfortunately, I do understand. I am much like you in that way. Akito-san, she told me that you probably regretted that day but I didn't really believe her. Was she right?"

"Perhaps. I don't know if I truly feel regret for what I did to her, but I do regret the consequences of my actions. "

Shigure looked at Akito for a couple of minutes. "Somehow, Akito, that answer is what I would expect from you. I don't believe you have ever regretted anything you did. It's only the consequences you regret. We spoiled you Akito so I don't see how you could ever give any other answer. I must admit I am that way myself. It's not my actions I regret, it's the consequences. Perhaps that is why I was so angry Akito-san"

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. Shigure took a deep breath and decided to break the latest news to Akito.

"I have some news for you, from America. It's about Momiji."

"Momiji? What interest could I possibly have in that rabbit?"

"You have heard that he has fallen for a Tori Tanaka and is thinking about getting married."

"I have heard that rumor. Why would I be interested?"

"Because, Akito, Tori Tanaka is Tohru Honda."

Akito's eyes sparked. "Tori Tanaka is Tohru Honda…" he spoke slowly.

"Yes, Akito and he has asked her to marry him. She said yes Akito. She will be back in Japan in April."

"I suppose it was inevitable that eventually one of you would take that girl to wife. Momiji, of all people…why not Kyo or Yuki? Of course Kyo is married with three brats and Yuki, my Yuki, is getting married in April. I suppose that is a revenge of sorts. At least _**she**_ didn't get him. Give Momiji my blessing. I am too tired to fight her influence anymore." Akito turned back to the wall and Shigure knew he had been dismissed.

Two months later… 

_Shigure-san, please arrange a meeting with Akito-san for me. I feel that I should see him again."_

"_Tohru-kun, are you positive? I think it would be better if you did not see him at all."_

"_Perhaps, but I still want to see him." _

_Shigure sighed, Tohru had developed a very strong backbone somewhere along the line. _

"_Very well, I will arrange it."_

On the day of her visit to Akito, Tori was accompanied by Shigure, Hatori, and Momiji.It was similar to her first visit when Yuki had been the third member of the party, but the circumstances were very different.

Kureno admitted them to Akito's room. Tori was dismayed by the difference she saw in Akito. He looked more pale and drawn than ever. His illness had totally sapped his energy and his will to fight.

She knelt by his pallet. "Akito-san, I have come once again."

"And so you have, Tohru Honda-san. What is it you want this time?"

She looked into the blue eyes, the fire she remembered from earlier meetings was almost extinguished.

"I have come to let you know that I understand what happened so many years ago. You felt alone and frightened. You wanted to cry but you couldn't, so you got angry instead. I understand now Akito-san. I didn't understand then and I am sorry. I wished so many good things for you but now I see you like this and I can only wonder how you've had the courage to keep going.

Akito-san, Momiji and I…"

She motioned Momiji to come join her and he took her hand to let her know he was supporting her. "Momiji and I would like to ask for your blessing on our marriage. I know you told Shigure-san we had your blessing, but I felt we should come ask in person."

"Very well, you may have it. I don't wish to fight anymore. My time is short and it takes too much energy."

Tohru knelt by Akito's bedside for a couple more minutes. He looked back at her and frowned. "Why are you still here, our conversation is at an end."

"Perhaps Akito-san, but I have one more thing I wish to say to you."

"Then say it, I grow impatient."

"Akito-san, I am very happy to have met you. I thank you for allowing me to live with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun for a time. I wish only that you might find happiness one day soon before it is too late."

Akito did not even acknowledge the fact that she had spoken to him. He turned his back to her and the rest of the room and once more looked at the blank wall on the other side of his bed.

Tohru placed her hand on his shoulder, it was frail and thin. "Akito-san, please take care." She kissed him gently on the back of the head and left the room. Momiji and Hatori followed close behind her. Shigure arose and prepared to leave.

"Shigure…" Akito's eyes focused on him once more. "Is she for real?" There was a slight smile on his lips as Shigure turned to go.

"Yes, Akito-san. She is about as real as they come. Guess that's why so many of us love her. Until later, Akito."

Akito lay there for a while thinking about Tohru's words. Her touch had been gentle, and her warmth was comforting. _Momiji made a good choice. Soon, soon it will be the new head's turn. Shigure, I hope your dreams for me come true with him._

Akito closed his eyes and slept without the accompanying nightmares for the first time in many months.

A/N: I realize this chapter is much more serious than the preceding ones. Please forgive me, but it was important to me to mend things between Shigure and Akito, and between Akito and Tohru (at least a little bit). Hopefully the epilogue will make up for the quieter tone of this chapter.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the visit with Akito, the day of their wedding came rapidly. Risa, Hana, and Kristi were all present for the happy occasion. Momiji smiled as he recalled the day two months ago when he found out the three girls were all coming to Japan for the wedding. Tori had told him that by the time she had gotten home after that week in San Diego with the Sohmas, Hana had already convinced Risa they should buy dresses for an April wedding in Japan and had made the plane reservations via Kristi and her connections. All three friends were attendants for the bride.

Not only had Momiji and Tohru come to Yuki and Karin's wedding, they were also a part of it. Shigure was asked to give the bride away which he did with much enthusiasm.

The priest blessed the union of both couples as they said their wedding vows. Ayame had designed and made a dress for Tohru as well as one for Karin. Yuki and Momiji were both beautiful in their tuxedos and the four of them were probably the happiest people in the world on that day.

Momiji's father presented him with a contract for opening a branch office in Phoenix. It was decided that they would continue to stay in Tohru's home and share it with her very best friends.

The acting Sohma head of family, Jun, attended the wedding in Akito's stead and gave the union his blessing as well. Hatori and Shigure had been grooming him for that position for a few years. It seemed that in time, the curse might be truly removed from the Sohma family.

On their wedding night, Tori and Momiji found themselves sitting in the bridal suite at the most exclusive hotel in Tokyo. Momiji was writing in his journal and Tori lovingly watched the intensity of his expression as he did so.

_**From the very beginning Tori and I have believed this.**_

**Momiji:**

_But there is something I believe…I want to live my life carrying my memories with me…_

_Even if those memories are painful ones, Even if those memories do nothing but hurt me…Even those memories I wish I could forget…As long as I keep carrying those memories with me and don't run away from them…someday…_

_Someday I believe I will get to the point where I am not oppressed by those memories._

_That's what I want to believe._

_I would like to think there's not a single memory that I have that it would be okay to forget._

**Tohru:**

_Me too…I believe it too._

_No matter the memory, I want to be sure to hold it in my heart and go on believing._

_I'd like to think that there isn't a single memory that would be okay for me to forget_

_And I believe that someday…_

_Someday I will become someone who isn't oppressed by them_

_And that someday I will even transcend them_

_And they will become precious memories to me._

_I believe it._

_**And it is these memories that have brought us close together across the miles, across the years, across the pain and sadness. We have found ourselves in each other and never again will we be so far away.**_

Momiji closed his journal and smiled at the woman withlight brown hair and andteal blue eyes watching him from the other side of the table.

"I love you Tori"

"And I love you Momiji"

_A/N: Episode 15, Fruits Basket, the Anime. This is why I love Momiji so much._

_Please let me know what you thought of this story overall. Suggestions for improvement and comments on what you liked best will help in any future fictions I may write. Thank you all for reading and reviewing._


End file.
